Wild Child Of Panem
by TweetieBird34
Summary: Katniss Everdeen used to be a kind girl,who loved life.But since her mother died,she's changed.She is now,what you would call,a wild child.When one of her rebellious stunts pushes her Father to far,Katniss believes her life is over when she is sent to boarding school in Panem.But can some new found friends and a mysterious,kind new boy change Katniss forever?Based On Wild Child
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :)**

**This is a Hunger Games/Wild Child cross over,based on the movie Wild Child,but with Hunger Games characters.**

**Chapter One:Annoying Dad**

**Note:In this,Katniss hates her dad,not her her mom is dead,not her her dad is a 'merchants kid look a Like',with her mom looking like Katniss's it?Good?Then read on!:D**

**Katniss POV**

My eyes flutter open as the sweet,golden, Miami,sunlight pours over my face. The sky is a perfect blue, with not a cloud in sight. This is typical Miami. Parties , beaches, alcohol and _sun._

The motto in my..social friends group is,if you don't have a tan,your banned! If your pale,your a social outcast. No one talks to you. It 's sad really. I smile. I _totally_ fit here. Miami is my, It always will be.

I sigh as I turn over,glancing at my calendar. This month, it has a picture of the hottest young pop star in the world, Finnick Odair. He has brown hair, tanned skin, GREAT abs,he's everything a girl could dream of. Me and my friends love him. But to me...I admit,he's fit,but I think he's really misunderstood,and there's more than meets the eye when you look at him.I tried telling my best friend,Cashmere,that,but she just laughed in my face.I suppose that's what friends are for.

I think.

My eyes land on today's date,and I gasp."Crap!".I yell,jumping up.I run to the calendar,taking a closer look at what I scribbled under there."Crap!".I yell again.I run into the bathroom,panting.I slam the door,and the eerie silence is interrupted by my phone. I scoop it from my pyjama pocket and I read the alert that's popped up. It says the exact same thing my calendar told me."CRAP!".I scream.

(30 mins later)

"Prim!".I yell,running down the stairs. Now that I'm all fresh, I do feel like I can take on the world. I pass a mirror in the hallway,and stop to look at myself. I have grey eyes, and long,blonde hair that lays down my back,shiny and smooth.I feel a lock of it with my hand. My Natrual colour is brown,but when I saw myself with brown hair, it reminded me too much of my mom. I would always tie it back into a braid. I would wear comfy sweatshirts,and jeans,with baseball boots.I miss that sporty,athletic,friendly girl that was me.I'm wearing a purple vest top,with white washed denim shorts,and white flip flops.I look like me. What I think is me,anyway. I continue to dash down the stairs."Prim!".I yell again. I run into the kitchen,where Prim,my little sister,is making a sandwich. "Hey,Katniss". She says softly,not looking me in the eye. She knows today is the day _she _moves in. My Dad's new girlfriend. I smile at Prim. She is my dads double ,blonde hair,bright,blue eyes,Prim is the sweetest little girl in the world. All of her is completely fresh,and new. Although,she looks up to me, and that is a bad thing.I don't want her turning out like me. It 's just..I'm very..I'm like,a broken shell of the old Katniss. You see,she feels whatever I do,she should do. Like when I dyed my hair blonde,the next day,I walked into the bathroom to find her,with brown hair dye,just about to start coating her pretty,blonde locks.

She's learning. Day by day.I pull her into a hug."Today's the day,huh?". She nods,silently.I squeeze her lightly."It's all gonna be okay, got it?".I tell her. She nods again. I turn to leave."Kat?".I turn around."Don't do anything stupid. You know your just one incident away from being shipped of to boarding school".I smirk."I think I'll take my chances".She sighs,and goes back to her sandwich. "I thought you would say that". Grinning,I turn and leave.

"Right guys!".I yell over the noise.A lot of people showed up the first time since thinking up this plan,two weeks ago, I feel a strange feeling in the part of my conscious that tells me I shouldn't be doing this. I push it away. I eye the moving truck that has just pulled up. "Take anything you want. Keep it or destroy it. It's your choice!".I throw my arms up. My grinning face turns serious."Your only job is to make sure nothing makes it out alive".I say, sternly. The crowd is silent,taking it all in."Now...BEGIN!".I yell.

The havoc begins.

I watch as the crowd surges forward, grabbing boxes from the van. I smile. This is what happens if you try to replace my Mom. This is it.I yelp as pieces of the ugliest clothes come flying towards me."Eew!".I screech as I pick of a pink,floral blouse from my leg.

People are dashing about the garden,some tearing up the clothes with their bare hands,some,mostly the girls,brought scissors to cut them up,some are burning them on the barbecue,and some,the laziest,are just dumping then into the ocean. I smirk to myself. I think this part needs a little bit of action, I say in my head.

I begin to sprint towards the edge of the small cliff, leading off into the sea, and I run of the edge, curling into a ball,and cannon balling into the sea below. "WOO!".I scream as I land in the water with a splash. I can hear gasps,and screams,but when I submerge from the water,people begin to laugh. "Go Miami!". I yell,punching the air with my fist. They begin to cheer,until,they all go silent.I pull a confused expression,until I see why. "KATNISS EVERDEEN!" .My dad screams as he approaches the edge.

I am truly screwed.

"Out you go,". My dad murmurs as he shoos the last of my friends out the gate. It swings shut,and all I can hear is the ocean waves crashing on the shore.

And then all hell breaks loose.

"What were you thinking?".Dad yells.

I smirk."What I always think,".I reply calmly.

He clenches his fists."That was everything she owned,Katniss !Everything! How would you like it,if someone decided to destroy all your clothes like that?".He shouts.

"All my clothes aren't ugly,".I snap back.

He sighs,taking a step back."This is the last straw,Katniss.I've got no other option.I have warned you, but you didn't listen. I..I..I'm sending you to boarding school".He says quietly.

I laugh.

He shakes his head."I'm serious this time,Kat,".My mouth opens. He really _is _gonna send me away!

He starts to walk away,leaving me alone.

"You think cause Mom went to boarding school,I should too!".I scream after him. He slows down slightly,but continues to walk.

"Do you even remember what she looked like?".I yell at his retreating back.

Tears are steaming down my face now,as he disappears.

I walk over to the side of the railing,and stare out at the sea."Do you even remember her at all?".I whisper.

But only the sea can hear me now.

**Hope you liked it!This is going to be my first,full length fan fic,so there more to come!**

**Review please!And tell me,if you have any ideas on who certain characters should be,and who you want in it,and what not :P**

**Till next time,**

**TweetieBird**

**EDITED: The first chapter was originall messed up, so I fixed it :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Child Of Panem

Chapter 2

That evening, the Everdeen household was a very uneasy place. After Dad's outburst earlier that evening, I wouldn't look him in the eye, and the awkward silence was clearly getting to Prim.

Prim was sat, sprawled across the carpet, texting on her phone. Every so often, she would look up, bite her lip, then go back to her phone. I look up into Dad's blue,shiny eyes. Glazed with worry. I can't see the Dad I used to know. Happy and carefree. In love. But he deserves it. He deserves all of this. HE was the one who went and forgot about Mom. HE was the one who forced me and Prim to play happy families. He brought this all on himself. Sighing, Prim finally shuts off her phone, and looks up at Dad. "So...is this school..nice?". She offers. Dad opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him. "Of course it's not. Why would he send me there if it was nice?". I tell her. Dad sighs. "Katniss, Panem is a very nice school!". He replies. I laugh. "Of course! You plan to send me away from my family, my friends, my life, to a strange new school in the middle of bloody England, and you expect it to be everything I've ever dreamed off?". I ask him. "I didn't say that!" he yells. I stand up. "You didn't have too!". I scream. Prim stand up. "Stop it!". She screams. " Just stop it!".

We all go silent.

The only sound is Prim,panting. I glare at Dad, making my grey eyes narrow. "Well,look what you did now!". I say, sighs. "Well, if you need me,". I say to Prim. "I'll be in my room".

And with that, I flee.

I lie back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything is so calm here. So peaceful. When I was a little girl, my mother would come in, after putting Prim to sleep, and sing me a lullaby. She had a beautiful voice. Soft, like velvet, and enchanting. She only had to sing for a few minutes before I was fast asleep.

Until she was gone, no one realised she was the one that held up this family. With her homemade cooking, her singing , with her... Everything. When she died, it was like our family died. I changed. I know I did. I became a clothes obsessed, snooty little rich girl, going in with the crowd my mother didn't want me in. And it broke my heart. But, I decided what my new life was going to be way back then, and I can't change. It's too late. Besides, I've gotten so used to life here, It's going to be a major pain to just leave. But I wasn't the only one that changed. Dad quit his job as a sculptor, and became a very fancy lawyer. He loved too sculpt. Mermaids, butterflies, anything you wanted. He gave up so he could earn money for us. I sigh.

I miss my Mom so much.

When I open my eyes again, I see my door open just a crack, and a slither of orange light seep through. I groan, and see a dark figure move towards me.

"Katniss...". Prim's voice breaks through the darkness. "Prim?". I look up, and see her blue eyes, looking down at me. She climbs into my bed beside me, and I sigh, wrapping my arms around her. "Hey, Little Duck,". I whisper. She smiles. I stroke her blonde hair, which is so soft, and silky. "Kitty Kat...". I chuckle at my nickname. "Yeah?". She takes a deep breath. "Are you really gonna leave?". She whispers. I give a small sigh, and close my eyes. "I think I am, this time Little Duck. Dad's really..." I think about my words. "Eat some crap in his cornflakes". She giggles, then snuggles into me. "I'm really gonna miss you, Kitty Kat. Your like my second Mom". I smile. "I'll miss you to, Ducky,".

And with that,she falls asleep.

"Panem? Where the hell is that?". Cashmere says. Today, she 'invited' herself over, to help me pack. "I dunno know,". I wonder,dropping a shoe in my suitcase. "Look it up". She grabs my laptop, and types it in. In two seconds, a website pops up. I study it hungrily.

In huge, white letters, 'Panem Boarding School For Young Ladies', is broadcasted at the top of the page. The building is a huge, brown, old fashioned, crumbly building, that looks like its from the 1800's. Cashmere scans the page. "England? It's in England?". She splutters . I sigh. "Oh My God!" I shriek. Here in Miami, England is the place for 'skanks', as they call it. Where no one is tanned and no one is fashionable. There's no sun, everywhere is a dirty, mucky, wet hell.

Cashmere turns to me and pouts. "I feel so sorry for you babe!". She squeals, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks!". I see Prim roll her eyes. She insisted on helping me pack. I don't mind,but Cashmere wasn't happy. "This is meant to be older girl time!". She hissed in my ear. I just shrugged.

Cashmere stands up, and picks up a pear of expensive, Jimmy Choo shows that she's always loved. "It's sucha shame these will be wasted!". She exclaims. I smile. "Just take then,". I tell her. She raises her eyebrows. "Really?". I nod. She squeals, and hugs me. "I'm really gonna miss you!". I grin. "I'll miss you too,Cash! ". Suddenly, get phone rings. Pulling it out, she gasps. " Sorry babes, gotta go!". She explains. My face falls. "Oh,". She pulls me into a quick hug. "See you..whenever!". She pipes up. Grabbing the shoes, she flounces out the room, not looking back for one quick wave.

I stare out of the window as we drive along a narrow, country road. All I've seen so far is grass, cows, dirt, rain, and more grass. And, let me tell you, when you drive past some fields, they have such a horrible STINK! It makes you want to kill yourself.

The ride there is pretty awkward, and silent. My dad occasionally glances back at me, to check I've not jumped out the car, or something. I sigh, slinking back in my seat. When ate we gonna get there? We've been driving for hours, and I'm so tired! I pull out my mobile, and check if there's any messages from Cash. Nothing. I frown. She promised she text... I suppose she's just busy. Slipping it back in my pocket, I look back out the window, expecting to see more grass, and cows. But instead, I'm met with a large, old fashioned building, slowly creeping into view. There's a flag, waving about at the top of the roof, and people with burgundy coloured clothing on, and old fashioned skirts. The sky is a cloudy grey, and the gardens are well cut, and trimmed, with neatly swept paths along the sides. There is only one place on earth this could be.

This is Panem Boarding School. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:Hey guys! :) Sorry I've not uploaded in a while. I have been SUPER busy with school, having a life, blah blah :)

But, it's the summer holidays in two days! :D I might not be able to upload till Saturday, then Monday or Tuesday, because on Thursday, I have this huge class tradition thing, celebrating the end of school, Friday I'm going to the cinema with some friends, and Sunday I had a massive camp out with my Mates! Phew!

And guys, this story is LOOSELY based on Wild Child. As the owner, I can make any changes I want. But to see them, you will have to keep reading ;)

But anyways, Before you read, Mrs Mellark is a NICE person! And, I know that the movie goes into her not wanting friends, but this is different. For you guys, theres gonna be lots of Peeta and Katniss love! Ok? Well, now you may read!:D

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own The Hunger Games or Wild Child? Really?

Creamy, white gravel crunched underneath the wheels of the limo.

The view from the window revealed bunches off school girls, in burgundy blazers, pleated skirts and knee high socks, with some sort of cross stitch pattern on it. People kept turning around, gawking at the car with pure amazement and bewilderment, like Finnick Odair had just showed up.

The car slowly stopped, and Dad turned around to speak to me. Running his fingers through his blonde hair, he looked ten years older. He had bags under his weary, tired blue eyes, and stress lines were splattered across his face. You could tell that bring a single Dad, coping with the grief of losing his wife, and working as a fancy lawyer had taken its toll. I almost felt sorry for what I did.

Almost.

" Katniss...". He says softly.

"What?". I snap. He closes his eyes at the tone of my voice. I can't look at him.

"Promise me one thing. Please.". He try's to keep his voice normal, but the pleading in his voice is noticeable.

I look at him.

" Try to be good.". I laugh, a cold, cruel laugh.

"Good? Good? You expect me to be 'Good', when you have completely ruined my life, by throwing me into this pleated skirts, knee high sock filled hell hole". I sighs.

"Whatever...". And with that, he gets out the car. I sigh. Suddenly, the car door swings open with a jolt, and I jump.

Looking up, I see a woman with bright blonde hair, in a donut bun, pinned back tight. She's wearing a pinstripe, grey suit jacket and a skirt, with high heels. She smiles at me, before letting me out of the car.

I instantly feel a chill creep up my legs. I decided to wear purple shorts, a white vest top, purple high heels and a simple denim jacket on top. I rub my arms slightly, while the woman talks.

"Hello Katniss. I, am Mrs Mellark. The headmistress of Panem Academy for young girls."

She says officially. I stare at her blankly. She sticks out her hand, and I lightly shake it. She grins.

"Welcome! The entire school body and myself are very confident you will enjoy your year here. I raise my eyebrows. She sighs, and takes my hand.

"I promise." I nod.

"Your luggage will be delivered to your room". She states, before spinning around.

"Miss Stenburg!". She calls. A girl with curly, dark hair, that's piled on top if her head, and dark skin, runs up. She is very small, and looks like she should be in a box labeled 'Handle With Care'.

" Take Miss Everdeen to her to her room ". She nods, and gestures me over. I cautiously step over. Grinning, the girl speaks.

" My name is Rue. What's yours?". I have no choice but to smile back. This girl is so sweet, you have to like her.

" Katniss. Katniss Everdeen". I smile, shaking her hand. We begin to walk along the green lawn. " How old are you?". I ask her.

"16". She replies. I gasp.

"No way!". I say. She giggles.

" I'm pretty small, right?". I nod.

She nods. " I get that a lot". She opens her mouth to speak, when's she's interrupted.

"Hello.".

I turn around, to see a very pretty girl, standing before us. Her blonde hair is pinned back, neatly, and she looks very official. I give her a nod. "Hey..". I say back. She gives me a small smile. "I, if you don't already know,". She exchanges smirks with the two girls standing next to her. "Am Glimmer Rambin. Head Girl of Panem Academy.". She sticks out her hand. I stare at it, and I can tell by Rue's fidgeting I look revolted. Glimmers eyes flash. " Your supposed to shake it.". She says, slowly, like I'm dumb. I smirk. " I know. I'm not brain dead. Like SOME people.". I reply, hand on hip. Glimmer laughs. "Really? Well shake it.". She hisses. I laugh again. " I don't want to.". Glimmer slowly brings get hand down, and, again, shows off her trademark smirk. Which mine of course tops. " Well, at least tell me your name. I should know it. You are quite a... memorable student." She glares. I glare right back. " Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.".

She scoffs. " Katniss? What kind of name is that?". She scowls. I suddenly go all stiff. I feel myself go pale. " What? You suddenly gone all quiet?". She says. I

look her in the eyes. " It was my mothers name.". I turn around, and start to walk away. " And you would do well to think about your own name before insulting other peoples. Glimmer,". I smirk. Me and start to walk away., before I freeze. " If her mother and her share a name, they must be equally slutty, tarty and stupid.". Glimmer whispers to her entourage. I lock eyes with Rue, her chocolate brown eyes staring into my silver ones. She just nods. I stalk over to Glimmer, my heels clicking on the ground. Tapping her on the shoulder, she turns around, face blank." Glimmer?". I say, calmly. "Yes?" She smirks. And then I lose it. Delivering a sharp kick to her leg, she shrieks, and goes down, clutching her leg. Gasp's erupt around me. I bend down, so my face is right next to hers. "You ever, EVER insult my mother again, I swear I will rip your stuck up, snobby, bitchy guts out, and throw them in your smug little face. Got it?". I hiss. She nods, her eyes filled with fear. " Katniss Everdeen!". I look up, to see Mrs Mellark, staring down at me. "My office. Now!". She says, sternly. I simply nod. " You too, Rue.". Rue scurries after her. Glimmer stands up, limping slightly. I step towards her. " This isn't over." I scowl. She glares at me. " It's only just begun.".

TEN MINUTES LATER

" Now. I want you-". I try to cut in. " I want RUE!". She speaks over me. " To explain everything that happened.". She puts her hands in her laps, face calm again. Rue takes a deep breath. " Myself and Katniss, were walking away after talking to Glimmer. You see, Glimmer had made fun of Katniss's name. Katniss had told her that she was named after her Mother. Whilst we were walking away, Glimmer whispered to her friends that,'If her mother and her share a name, they must be equally slutty, tarty and stupid.'. Katniss got very angry.". Rue tells her. Mrs Mellark nods. " Thank you Rue. Could you wait outside the door for a moment? I have to speak to Katniss.". Rue nods, and skips out if the room. The door swings shut, and Mrs Mellark clears her throat.

" Katniss. I know about your Mother. And, it's understandable that Glimmer would make you... angry.". I smirk.

" But, I would advise you to try and keep your actions civil when around Glimmer.". She continues. I roll my eyes.

She sighs, and goes to start writing on a slip if paper. " You are dismissed". She says. I sigh, and walk out of the room, hands on hips.

I spot Rue sitting in a plush, red chair, swinging her legs. She smiles when she see's me. " Ok! Let's go!". And before I know it, Rue has grabbed my hand, and is dragging me at top speed through the school.

I'm just gonna end it there, as this chapter seems to take ages! So, yeah :P

I might not upload till later this week, but see if you push that pretty little review button? It might make me write faster ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey :) It is me! Again! NOTE:The Task in this book is not to get out of the school, It's to bring down Glimmer! Ok?**

After Rue is finally done dragging me through hallway after hallway of this stupid school, we finally reach a white door. I scrunch up my nose with distaste at the peeling paint, and the scratched gold plaque, engraved ROOM 401. Rue smiles at me and pushes the door open. She runs in and flops onto her bed, sighing. " I missed you baby."  
She murmurs into her pillow. I giggle, and to my surprise, so do some other people. I look up, and see three other girls, sitting on their beds, grinning at me. A girl with flame red hair, the colour of that annoying chick's hair from Victorious, walks towards me . I study the top of her hair carefully. You can tell if their hair is dyed by the roots. Their always darker.  
( I don't actually know if this is a fact :P) But nope, this girls hair is all Natrual. She smiles at me. " Hi. I'm Foxface.". She sticks out her hand. I raise my eyebrows, and gently shake her hand. " FoxFace?". I question. She sighs. " Yup. My real name is Evie Hens. But, after these guys,". She gestures to the group of girls behind her. " Found out how good I was at smuggling ice cream from the kitchens downstairs, they christened me with this name". She smiles. " I did it! ". A thin girl with long dark hair adds. She starts to walk towards me, and I get a good look at her. She's quite tall, unlike me, because I am kinda average height. Her long, brown hair is naturally wavy,  
and it shells around her tanned face. She has hazel eyes, and full, pink lips. She sticks out her hand, more abruptly than Foxface. Just by the way she looks, and acts, I can tell I'm going to like her. " Johanna Mason." She says proudly. I shake her hand. " Katniss Everdeen.". I say back. She smiles, and the last girl comes forward.

She has black, long, curly hair, and fantastic green eyes. She is VERY pretty. She smiles at me, and sticks out her hand. " Annie. Annie Cresta.". I shake her hand. " I would say it was nice to meet you, but I want to go home so,". I shrug. Annie laughs, and looks at Johanna. " I think we've got another Rue on our hands". She giggles.  
Johanna smirks. " Shut up!". Rue shouts, her voice muffled from her pillow. Everyone laughs. Johanna takes a step forward, until her face is up in mine. " I expect you want to get out, right?". She asks me. " More than ever." I tell her. She sighs, and turns to Foxface and Annie. " Let's go. I think Rue needs to talk to Kitty Kat over here".  
I wince at the nick name.

That was what my mother used to call me, when I was little. I sigh. The three girls make their way out, and Rue sits up, and smooths her hair back.

I walk over to the window next to my bed, and sit in the window sill. I stare into the white, cloudy sky. There's only patches of blue in sight, but it's not a stormy, rainy grey either. I think about back home. The sky was a piercing blue, with a huge, golden sun. Here, the sun is no where in sight. Sighing, I smooth my hair back.

This is my new home.

This is England.

When I look up, I spot Rue looking at a photo, that was placed on my desk. My heart skips a beat. I recognise that photo. That's my photo of my mother, with out old dog Sammy.  
After Mom died, Dad gave it to the pound. Realisation hits me. Someone moved it. Anger fills me. Rue looks up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my silver ones. They shine with excitement. " Is that your mother?". She points to the photo. I give a small nod. " It would be so cool if she came to visit! My mother would love to meet her. They could chat, and get to know each other! My mother loves people. She and your mum would be like best friends!". I can't keep the tears from spilling over my cheeks. I turn to look out the window, praying she'll stop talking.

But she doesn't.

" You could come over to our little house, in Alaska!". She says. " Your mothers with a dog who looks exactly like our dog, Choccie. She would love him! I bet she would have lots of fun! We have great shops down there. A shopping trip where I live should be at the top of the mother daughter activity list. And we could go to the Alaska ranch-".

" My Mom's dead, Rue!". I'm hysterical now. Rue freezes, her expression shocked. " She died in a car crash when I

was eleven!". I cry, tears falling in the carpet. " A car crash I was in! That gave me these scars!". I turn around, and lift up my long blonde hair, and I hear her gasp, as I show her the messy, horrible pile of scars on my neck. " And you know what? You and your Mom may go shopping, and eat out together, and do the whole ' Mother Daughter experience" thing, but the nearest me and my Mom got to that was me, holding her in my arms as she died!". I'm sobbing now. My eyes are blocked with tears, and my head is in my lap. I hear the door swing open, and Annie gasp. " What happened?". She says. Rue goes over and quietly explains the whole situation to me. I'm still sobbing, hard.

After a minute, four pairs of arms wrap around me. I cry harder. " She died in my arms,". I whisper. They hold me tighter. " I'm so sorry,". Rue whispers in my ear.

I just let them hold me.

An hour later, we're sat in a circle in our pyjamas, and I swear, I've never laughed so hard in my life. They helped me stop crying almost instantly, and we have played some ... games.

An Intresting game of truth or dare, which involved Foxface calling a boy called Marvel, and telling him how much Glimmer loved him, and Rue telling us how she stalked Taylor Lautner while he was in Alaska, a touchy feely version of Blind Man's buff, A would you rather? game, where we now know that Johanna would rather rip up a sacred poster of All time low than parade around all of her celeb crushes naked ( good choice ), and surprisingly, I would rather wait and fall in love, than get married to the next hot guy I meet. Now we were onto spin the bottle, tell the truth.

Johanna takes the empty water bottle, and spins it around the circle. It lands on Foxface. She grins. Foxface then spins the bottle. It lands on an annoyed Rue. Foxface rubs her hands together in glee." Have you ever kissed a boy?". Foxface asks. Rue bites her lip, and I giggle. She looks Foxface in the eye, and says, " Yes". Foxface grins. " Who?". She asks. Rue throws her hands up in the air. " You asked your question!". The bottle moves on to me, as I'm sitting next to Foxface. I watch it fly round, in a blurry circle, and laugh as it lands on Rue. Everyone goes silent, until I say,

" Who?".

The circle erupts in giggles, and Rue's hiding her face in her hands. After a minute, she looks me in the eye, and says quietly, " Marcus Andrews". Everyone starts to wolf whistle, and Johanna, seeing the confused look on my face, sits up, and grabs, ' Panem Academy School For Boys And Girls Yearbook 2011'.

" Woah, I thought this was an all girls school? That's what the website said ". They laugh and shake their head. " We have classes with the boys, but they stay over there.  
The website hasn't been updated in years! ". She points to the large building out of the window. I nod, and after a few minutes, they excitedly point to a picture of a boy,  
holding three gold medals. " He won them for running", Annie tells me. The boy has floopy, shiny brown hair, and big brown eyes. He's actually pretty gorgeous. I walk over to Rue, who looks up at me, nervously. I grin. " Hi five girl!". I say. She laughs and we slap hands together. We are all about to sit in our circle again, when the door opens. I look up, and my eyes widen. This woman, has green hair, pulled back in a tight bun, a white powdered face, and a Chinese silk dressing gown on. She looks so out of place here. Kind of like me. But with more... Tackiness.

" Hello Matron Effie". Everyone murmers. She nods. " I'm here for your mobile phones." I have to suppress the urge to laugh at her accent. I watch as everyone goes to their suit cases. I sigh and do the same. " Oh, Rue, I think your slippers might be over at Katniss's bed." Johanna yells, her voice strange. Rue nods, and scampers over here.  
She bends down next to me, and whispers, " Give her this phone. These are our decoys." She hands me an old looking blue phone, and I nod. " Not over there...". She murmurs as she gets up. We all go and drop our phones into Matron's cardboard box, and she nods. " Lights out now Girls!". She yells. We all groan and climb into bed. It is only then I realise how tired I am. The girls start to chat quietly, but I begin to drift away, and honestly, sleep has never felt so good.

" Oh god. Do you guys always get up at this time?". I groan. We are walking in the hallways, down to breakfast, and it's 6:30! Everyone giggles. " Yah, Katniss. This is the time normal people get up" Foxface pats me on the head. I slap her hand away. " I just did my hair" I growl. Johanna groans. " Oh dear god." she moans. Annie laughs. "At least she's not as bad as Rue. Remember when she first came here, and you touched her hair, and she nearly broke your arm.". I laugh. Johanna nods, and shrugs her shoulders. " Kids small, but she's strong". I nod. I feel pretty awesome, even if it is 6:30. I suppose having friends ain't as bad as I though it would be. I take a few steps forward, and suddenly, Rue grabs my arm. " Stop! Glimmer's coming!". She whispers, sharply. I raise an eyebrow. " So?". I tell her. " Yes!". Johanna yells. " Finally, someone who is brave enough to defy the princess her own lane in these corridors.". Johanna puts her arm around me. I smile. " Let's get that bitch,". I nod in approval. She salutes me.

I laugh. Walking forward, I look over my shoulder, and see Glimmer and her two minions coming towards us. " So, Katniss, how are you enjoying the school?". Johanna says loudly. I give her a big bright smile. " I LOVE it. Everyone's so nice, and selfless. I mean at my last school, the head girl, needed her own lane in the corridor,". I tell her, matching her tone. This is a complete lie of course. Johanna gives me a look of outrage, and I have to holdback a laugh. " What? That's so silly! Not how a head girl should AT ALL." I nod in agreement. Johanna gives me a small nod, which means Glimmer is behind me. I turn around, and give her a huge fake smile.

" Hey Glimmer!". I say sweetly. " Johanna and I were just talking about the head girl at my old school.". I tell her gravely. I hear Rue start to have a ' coughing fit'. Johanna comes to stand beside me, and places a hand on my shoulder. " Her head girl had her own lane in the corridor. No one could walk in front of her." She shudders. " It's all very sad.". I cover my mouth, and give a small cough. I was about to laugh!

Glimmer gives me a small glare, then gives us a tight, small smile. " How sad.". She says through gritted teeth, and walks around us.

After she's dissapeared around the corner, Johanna and I start to high five.

" Victory!". We chant, as we start to walk again. Annie rolls her eyes. " Oh god. I knew you would bring the worst out of her Katniss!". She gives an exasperated sigh. Rue raises one eyebrow. " Your talking like we just got her down for her nap,". Rue shakes her head. I laugh. " Aw, baby Jo!". Foxface runs up and hugs her. Johanna sighs. Foxface steps back, a grin on her face.

We turn the corner, and slip through two open doors, made out of sturdy wood. We join the queue of boys and girls in smart uniform, and await our breakfast.

Five minutes later, I'm sitting next to Johanna, a plate of buttery pancakes in front of me. I dig in, and Rue laughs. " That good?". I look up at her, and roll my eyes into the back of my head. Everyone laughs except from Annie. She's staring over at the table of boys in the corner. I follow her gaze, and I drop my fork with a clang, making some people stare at me . The boy I was staring at turns around, and I blush. He laughs, and gives me a small wave. I'm too stunned to move. He turns back around. " Who was THAT?". I ask, eyes wide.

**And I'm ending it there! I'll try upload again today, but, as I said, that little review button always helps. ;)**

**This took a little longer to publish because I typed it up on my brothers computer, that wouldn't let me upload, so I had to wait until I could get on my Dad's pc to upload D:**

**But it's here now! And Cindy, sorry I left you hanging :) I'm evil! ;D**

**Plus, A little note, all the sleep over games I have expierienced my self.. *shudders***

**Also, Chapter 1 has been fixed! So go check that out now! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys :)**

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Cloveness: The minions are revealed in this chappie :)**

**Cindy: Hope there's enough Peeta here for you!**

**Actually, that's a stupid question. There can never be enough Peeta.. :P**

_" Who was THAT?". I ask, eyes wide._

Foxface giggles, and Johanna nudges me. " Look at you. A crush on the first day?" She shakes her head. I blush. Annie gives me a soft smile. " That's Peeta Mellark." I nod,

still staring at his back. " He looks... nice". I say. Rue squeals. " You guys would make such a cute couple! " She claps her hands. I cover my face in my hands. " Mellark..."

I murmer. Then I gasp. " That's the principals son!" I exclaim. They nod. " Is that allowed?" I say quietly. " Well, Mrs Mellark is very protective of Peeta, but if he really

likes you, she'll like you too." I nod, and watch as he and the boy next to him whisper, and nudge each other.

I look down, and see my plate is empty, and so is Johanna's. " Let's go.." I say quietly. We get up, and slowly walk out of the dinner hall.

When we get out, she looks at me, and grins. " You and Mellark, then?" She says. I sigh. " No! Like he would ever even like me." I murmer. She raises her eyebrows. " Did you see the way he was looking at you? His ears went all red. Now, according to the... book I... borrowed from Glimmer, he was either focusing on a chemistry assignment, or he's into you!". I laugh, then I stop, and raise my eyebrows. " That.. 'book' you stole from Glimmer... It was her diary wasn't it?". I say. She grin's and nod's. " I would like to say she has a crush on Peeta, but it's more like a scary obsession.". She tells me. I bite my lip.

Uh oh. Glimmer likes him? She's head girl, and, even though I hate her, she is quite pretty. How am I gonna compete with her?

Johanna see's my nervous expression, and pats me on the back. " Kat, your way better than that bitch Glimmer!". She exclaims. I blush. " Thank's, but I'm really not." Johanna gives me a long, hard look, and then her brown eyes light up, almost comically. " Tell you what. There's this masquerade ball next Monday. We'll have a day out on Sunday, go into town, get some dresses, we can get our hair done!". She nudges me. I smile. " That sounds great, Jo. I've actually been thinking of doing something with my hair. You know, new school, new look kinda thing." She nods. " It will be fun!". She assures me.

We turn into the Science classroom. I sigh. I hate science. It's with some teacher named Wiress. What a weird name. We take our seats at the back of the class, and I spot Peeta in the corner doodling on a notebook. He catches my eye, and his blue ones lock onto my grey ones. Before I can smile or anything though, a bunch of pupils come in, followed by the teacher. I sigh. It's gonna be a long hour and a half.

SIX HOURS LATER.

I am carrying all my notes for the day, and my new textbooks. Me and Annie are walking towards our lockers, and the others are still in Geography. I sigh. " That was the longest set of lessons I've ever had." I groan. Annie smiles. " Better get used to it now, Kat.". I give another small sigh. Suddenly, I bump into someone. Hard. All my stuff goes tumbling onto the floor, and so do I. I clench my teeth together as my hands break the fall. " Oh my god, are you okay?". The person I bump into kneels down next to me. I look forward, and see those familiar blue eyes. I smile. " Yeah, sorry, I'm such a clutz." I tell him as he helps me up. He shakes his head, and gives me a crooked smile. " No it was all me.". I smile. Suddenly, someone else is there. " Here are you things.". I look from the outstretched hands holding my things, then up to the face that is giving me them. I have to hold in a gasp. " Your Finnick Odair, right?". I smile. I see Peeta's smile falter when he see's the interest I show I'm his friend. " The one and only!". He grins. I take my stuff. " Thanks.". I look up at Peeta, who looks kinda miffed. I lookat Annie, who is leaning against the wall, biting her lip. " Hey Annie!". I yell. She slowly walks over. " Are you ok?". She says quickly. She doesn't even look at Finnick. " Fine, actually.". My eyes fleet up to Peeta. He smiles at me. " Annie this is Finnick.". I introduce then. Her eyes widen. " Hi!". He says, holding out his hand. She shakes it, grinning. " Annie Cresta.". She says, shyly. " Finnick Odair. Pleasure to meet you!". He smiles. His eyes land on me. He stretches his hand out to me. I laugh. " Katniss Everdeen.". I shake his hand. " You know who I am already,". He says, acting cocky. I laugh. Annie and Finnick start to talk, and I turn to Peeta. " We should give them some space." I whisper. He nods, and we start to walk towards the lockers. " I'm Peeta, by the way. Peeta Mellark.". He sticks out his hand, and I mould mine into his hand, shaking it. My skin tingles at his touch. I manage to get a better look at him now. He's quite tall, and he has soft, blonde curls. His blue eyes are piercing, and I feel like I could stare into them all day. His accent doesn't help my attraction to him. I look up at him. He's staring at me, an amused smile on his face. " Your supposed to introduce yourself.". He says, slightly taken back. I blush, as I

notice I'm sort of holding his hand though." Katniss . Katniss Everdeen.". I splutter, still embarrassed. He smiles. " Nice to meet you, Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.". I laugh. " Same to you, Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He chuckles. " Your new here, right?". He questions. I nod. " All the way from Malibu!". I smile. He nods. " Finnicks from Malibu.". He says. I smile. " Yeah. He seems pretty nice.". Peeta's smile dissapears, and he looks down to the ground. " If you like him you know, you should just go up to him. He's a pretty forward guy.". He says, looking kinda sad. I smile. " That's nice. But I don't like Finnick that way." His smile re appears." I actually think a certain British, blonde guys quite cute.". He blushes, and I laugh. " Your pretty cute to, Everdeen.". I smile. " I wasn't talking about you!". I say sarcastically. His smile vanishes, and he looks embarrassed and upset. I whack him in the arm. " I'm kidding!" He start to walk towards my locker, and his locker is slightly down from mine. I open mine with my silver key, and shove all my stuff in there. Two minutes later, Peeta's there again. " I was wondering... There's a little Cafe on the school grounds. Do you maybe want to.. Go get some coffee? After school?". I laugh, he looks so nervous. " I would love to,". He grins. I spot Johanna, walking up to us, grinning like a Cheshire cat. " Hey Peeta. Sorry I'm stealing Katniss away from you, but I need my best friend at the moment." I feel honoured she's already burdened me with that title. Peeta smiles. " Not at all.". Johanna drags me away. " See you tommorow, Everdeen!". He yells after me. I grin. " Same to you, Mellark!". I yell, before disappearing around the corner.

" What do you need me for?". I ask, worried. She grins. " Details in your convo with Peeta!". She squeals. I sigh.

I wonder how long this will take?

Finnick's POV.

I feel like kicking myself. I finally got talking to Annie, after being scared about it for an entire YEAR now, and I'm too chicken to even ask her out! I mean me, Finnick Odair, chicken? It's unheard of!

But she is really pretty. She has big

green eyes, and the cutest little nose. And I think she likes me...

I hope she likes me...

My phone beeps in my pocket, and I flick it out. The teachers know we give Trinket decoy's, they just have to give her what she wants. She's VERY controlling.

Peeta: Guess what?

I roll my eyes.

Finnick: What?

I text back. My phone beeps almost instantly.

Peeta: I asked Katniss out! And she said yes!

I nod in approval. Katniss is pretty nice. We could be good friends.

Finnick: Awesome man! Did u ask her 2 the ball?

I don't have a clue who I'm taking to the ball. Invitations have started building up already, and I really hope I will have plucked up the courage to ask Annie by then. My phone beeps again.

Peeta: no, just to the cafe after school tommorow.

I bite my lip.

Finnick: You should probably hurry up, or Glimmer will ask you...

Glimmer has a huge crush on Peeta. But she scares the hell out of him. She's so.. controlling. It's scary.

Peeta: Yh, ur right... I'll ask her tommorow.

I nod.

Finnick: Gd. g2g, see u back at the room! :)

Peeta: Ok :)

I slide my phone back in my pocket, and start to make my way across the grounds. I just need to go to me and Peeta's room, and clear my head. I hope I can find the courage to ask Annie by tommorow.

Cloves POV.

Delly Cartwright and I walk hurriedly towards Glimmers Room.

I am ahead of Delly, because, let's face it, the girl is VERY annoying. She's just so... happy all the time. It's disturbing.

As Glimmers minions, it's our job to report back to her on any person she assigns to us. For the last few months, it has been her crush, Peeta Mellark.

" Make sure no girl gets near him." She told us strictly. " And if they do, report back immediately.".

So that's what we're doing. Reporting back.

We reach her door and Delly Knocks lightly. The door swings open, and a little 12 year old answer's.

Delly giggles. " Aw, your so cute!". She squeals, and hugs the shocked little girl.

I give her a look that says,' Sorry, She's a total nutcase'. The girl nods."Thanks!". I say. She grimaces. " Delly come on!" I whack her in the back. She steps back from the girl, a smile on her face.

Glimmer turns from her mirror to face us. Her mirror is covered with pictures of Peeta, and hearts, and sticky notes with things like ' I heart Peeta' or ' Glimmer and Peeta forever' or ' Mrs Peeta Mellark' stuck all over the frame.

It's kinda creepy.

" Do you bring news?". She asks formally.

I can't help but think of Voldemort when she says that.

We nod excitedly.

" You are dismissed, Molly!". She yells at the small girl, who is folding her sheets.

" But Glimmer, I'm not done folding-".

" GET OUT!". She shouts so loudly I jump.

The girl flees the room, and I don't blame her.

" What have you got to tell me?". She asks.

I take a deep breath. " Peeta asked the new girl, Katniss Everdeen, for coffee after school tommorow.".

Glimmers face goes red, and she grits her teeth. " I knew that girl was trouble!". She yells as she sits down at her mirror. " But she won't get away with trying to steal Peeta from me...". She starts to stroke his picture. I give Delly a look, and she just smiles at me. " What?".

Argh. Who employed this tinker bell impersonator?

I take a step back from Delly and the really creepy Glimmer/Peeta scene going on there, and frown.

" What are we gonna do then?". I ask.

Glimmer rises from her chair, a smirk on her face. " Clear your schedules ladies... It seems that we are going to the cafe tommorow..."

I smile at her, enjoying her evil plan.

" But I have school tommorow...". I hear Delly say.

Dumb ass.

**Hey! There you go! :D Two chapters in a row! *virtually high fives you***

**Review, please give me some feedback!**

**I'll try upload by tommorrow, so while you wait, check out the poll on my page about what Fanfic I should do next! I'm not sure about a sequel to this.**

**I think them in college or something.. I dunno. That's a while away yet. I will try and upload tommorrow. Promise! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta's POV.

I really have to say, this school day has been the longest day EVER.

I'm in my last class of the day, Art.

I love art. It's my favourite subject.

I've always been pretty good at it.

I've just sat down next to Finnick, my best mate.

" Hey hey, lover boy.". He winks at me, his green eyes shining.

I roll my eyes.

" Shut up.". I groan.

Finnick chuckles, and waggles his eyebrows.

" But if I did, who would you talk to?". He gives me a puppy dog look. I chuckle.

" I dunno, normal people?".

He opens his mouth, and throws his head back, hand on his heart.

" I'm hurt, man. Physically hurt.".

He sits back up.

" Hows the whole Glimmer thing going?". He asks. I groan.

" I don't like her! She's a mean pig, who only cares about herself. I hate how she's always all over me, and way too forward. She's self obsessed, and selfish,

spoilt, and doesn't care what happens to other people, just as long as she gets what she wants. I wish she would leave me alone, so I could spend some time with the blonde I really like." I fold my arms.

Finnick is about to say something when the teacher walks in, Cinna.

" Good Morning, Kids.".

We all mumble something in return. He grins. Cinna is probably my favourite teacher here, and it helps that he teaches art. He's pretty cool, and he always wears gold eyeliner, that suits him though.

" Today we are going to divide up into pairs-".

He raises an eyebrow as he watches us all point at eachother.

" I'll put you into pairs.".

We groan.

" And work on an art assignment, which I will explain when you are all in your pairs.". He states.

He grabs the register, and scans it thoughtfully.

" Glimmer Rambin, Marvel Freeman.".

Glimmer gets up, and gives me a seductive wave. I look away.

" Clove Myers, Cato Greef!".

" Delly Cartwright, Brutus Vert!"

" Finnick, Annie!".

Finnick grins, and as he gets up, gives me a thumbs up.

"Foxface, Marcus!".

" Enobaria, Titus!".

" Johanna, Gale!".

" Cecilia, Woof!"

" Madge, Dexter!"

" Dalton, Greta!"

" Rue, Thresh!"

Cinna looks up from the register, and spots me. He gives me a confused look.

" There should be one more person here...".

" Sorry I'm late!".

I look to the door, and see a breathless Katniss.

" I was running here, and I knocked over a twelve year old girl. She started bleeding. Had to take her to the office.".

She hands Cinna a small orange slip of paper.

A late slip.

Cinna nods, then smiles.

" Good, Good. I guess that means Peeta and Katniss, you two are a pair.".

Katniss smiles at me, and I smile back.

She plops herself down next to me, and leans over and whispers,

" What's up with Glimmer?".

I look over, and see Glimmer is furious.

Suddenly, she takes on this whole distant, thoughtful look.

" Uh, Kat? You ok?". I nudge her. She turns around to face me.

" Yeah, I was just sure I recognised that girl.".

She points to Clove. I shrug. I never really made contact with Clove. She's one of Glimmer's minions. I don't know where she comes from. She shakes her head.

" Na, she's too formal for me to have known her."

She leans back and folds her arms. I chuckle, and turn my attention back to Cinna.

" Now, this year, we are going to be hosting ' Panems Top Fashion' finale, right here.".

Katniss gasps.

" No way! I love that show!".

I smile. I have to admit, I do watch it for its graphics, and colours.

" It's got really great graphics, and the designs are amazing! I don't watch it for the fashion, my sister likes to draw, so I watch it with her.".

My jaw drops. She really is different from all the other girls.

" Now, you, the class of 2012, have been chosen to design and model your own clothes for the runaway."

I have to admit, I'm pretty excited to. So are most boys. It will be a laugh.

" Each pair are going to be given a district of Panem, to base their clothes of off."

Cinna faces the chalkboard, and starts to write quickly.

" As most of you know, there are 12 districts, that all form the planet earth. For example, it doesn't matter if they are near each other.".

He stands back, and unveils his list.

" District One, are the countries that have diamond mines, such as some African countries, like Ghana. So, if you are given District One, you would base your clothes of jewels.".

I scan the rest of the list, and write it down in my notebook.

Cinna clears his throat.

" So,now I shall give you your Districts.".

We all nod excitedly.

" Glimmer, Marvel, District One."

" Clove, Cato, District Two.".

Clove and Cato high five each other.

" Delly, Brutus, District 3.".

" Finnick, Annie, District 4."

" Madge, Dexter, District 5."

" Enobaria, Titus, District 6."

" Johanna, Gale, District 7."

" Cecilia, Woof, District 8."

" Madge, Dexter,District 9."

" Dalton, Greta, District 10."

" Rue, Thresh, District 11."

" Katniss, Peeta, District 12."

I smile. Cool.

The bell rings, clear and loud, and everyone starts to get up.

" You have five weeks until the projects over!". He shouts as we all run from the classroom. I grin. Finally, my date with Katniss is here.

A LITTLE LATER ON.

Katniss POV.

I flop down in a comfy, leather bench while Peeta goes and gets us cappuccinos.

The little cafe is very cute, and cozy. We don't have anything like it back in Malibu. It's all, cutting edge milkshake bars, or soda shops.

I pull out my phone, and start playing temple rub, as you do, when someone taps me on the shoulder.

" Katniss?".

I turn around and gasp.

" Madge?".

I am shocked to see her here. Seeing her here brings back memories of when we were younger, and she lived in Malibu. She's the daughter of my mums best friend. After she died, they moved away. I didn't know where, until now.

" OMG!".

She pulls me into a hug. I laugh. I remember now, she was the only girlI actually liked back home, apart from Cashmere. But now I'm not so sure about her.

" It's so great to see you!". I say.

We pull apart, and she grins. She looks a lot different.

Her long, browny blonde hair is pinned back by a bobby pin, and her blue eyes are light, and big. She's wearing a navy hollister hoodie, and denim jeans, with dark blue converse.

" So, are you here alone?". I ask.

She shakes her head. " Just with Dexter. To work on our project.". She tells me.

" Who are you here with?". She asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

" Peeta." She grins.

" You guys would make such a cute couple!". She jumps up and down.

I laugh.

" I don't think he likes me like that, but thanks.".

She sighs.

" Whatever."

I hear someone clear their throat behind Madge.

" Peeta!". I exclaim.

" Hey." He grins. I smile as he hands me my coffee.

" Thanks.". I take a sip.

" Oh. This is Madge. Madge, this is Peeta.". They shake hands.

" Nice to meet you!". He says.

" Ditto!". She says, matching his tone.

I laugh. Peeta sits down across from me, smiling.

" Well, I better go...". She starts to rummage in her bag, but here's my number!". She hands me a slip of paper.

" Call me!". She gives me the phone sign, then winks. I laugh.

" Or... text me?". She jabs the air with her thumbs.

I give her a thumbs up. " Will do."

" Right. See ya!". She runs back to her table. Peeta raises his eyebrows.

" Well she was...".

" Crazy? Hyper? Pyscho?". I offer him some words.

" Pretty much.". He says in reply. I smile.

" So, let's get started.".

He takes out some papers, and we start going over some ideas for the next fifteen minutes, when someone interrupts.

" Hey Peeta!".

I look up to see...

Ugh. Glimmer.

She has her hair down, and is wearing a

black boyfriend cardigan, with a white t-shirt, and jeans, with hi-tops.

" What are you doing with her?". She narrows her eyes at me.

" I'm-".

" What about us Peeta?". She interrupts him.

Us?

Peeta looks confused.

" What about the way you kissed me last night? You told me you loved me!". She says, looking hurt.

Oh. He's with Glimmer.

She gives me a filthy look.

" Stay away from him!". She points at me. I laugh, and stand up.

" Really? And who's gonna make me?". I say.

" Me!".

I raise one eyebrow.

" Peeta doesn't even like you!". She yells.

" How would you know that?". I ask.

She gives me a small smile and shoves her phone in my face. A video starts playing.

It's Peeta, talking to Finnick.

" I don't like her! She's a mean pig, who only cares about herself. I hate how she's always all over me, and way too forward. She's self obsessed, and selfish,

spoilt, and doesn't care what happens to other people, just as long as she gets what she wants. I wish she would leave me alone, so I could spend some time with the blonde I really like."

I close my eyes, and feel my long blonde hair. Glimmer's wearing a triumphant smile. I look at Peeta. " Katniss-".

" I think I should leave.". I say, tears filling my eyes.

" No, Katniss, I can explain-".

I grab my bag, and run out the cafe, a lone tear running down my cheek 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Hello! What's up? :D I'm in a very good mood today, don't ask me why :P Oh, by the way to all you guys who asked this question, Peeta does have a British accent :P Also, check out my poll on my profile! Kay? Let's start!**

**Katniss POV**

It's been 3 days since the incident at the cafe. I've been pretty quiet, kept to myself, and mostly avoided Peeta. He keeps texting, calling and trying to talk to me. But he doesn't understand. I'm REALLY embarrassed. People have been whispering behind my back, giving me looks. I wouldn't even talk to Johanna. She's pretty worried.

" Katniss, tell me what's wrong.". She had asked the day before.  
I gave her a fake smile. " I'm fine!". I told her. She pestered me for a while, but the she dropped it. She's still concerned though.

I'm on my way to Music, my last class of the day. I'm sorta torn, cause it's my favourite class, but none of the gang are in it, only Peeta. And I really don't need to be avoiding him for the whole class.

" Hey, Kat! Wait up!".  
I turn around to see Madge, running after me. I smile. " Hey!". She smiles. I suddenly remember something, and clap my hand over my mouth.  
" Oh my god! I was meant to text you!". I say. She shrugs her shoulders.  
" It's ok. I thought you might not after.. you know.". I nod sadly.  
She looks me in the eyes, searching my soul.  
" How are you Kat?".  
I sigh. I don't have to lie to her, she was there.  
" It's... really awkward. You know, avoiding Peeta, avoiding Glimmer,".  
She nods. " What class you in now?". She asks, changing the subject. " Music.".  
Her eyes light up.  
" Me too!". She beams. I smile.  
" Thank god!". I put my arm around her. She giggles, and we walk into the class. We take our seats in the middle, and I spot Peeta sitting next to someone, head on the desk.  
" Who's he sitting next to?".  
I ask.  
" That's Gale Hawthorne. He's pretty cute, right?". I nod. " I suppose.". " Hey Kitty Kat!". I look up to see Thresh walk in.  
" Thresh!".  
I jump up and give him a hug. Me and Thresh have grown pretty close. He's really sweet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta looking really jealous. I brush it off. Thresh grins. Thresh is actually Rue's older brother, by a month,and she thinks we would make a really cute couple. But Thresh is like my best friend. It would be weird.  
Thresh plops down in front of us.  
" How bad is it I have to work with my little sis for the art thing?". He groans.  
I laugh.  
" Rues a cutie pie!". Madge interjects.  
Thresh rolls his eyes. " Too you, maybe. But she's annoying as a power puff girl."  
I smirk.  
We stop talking as the teacher walks in, Cinna. I smile. He's the art teacher too, and really nice.  
" Hello!". He says, cheerily.  
We all wave, and giggle.  
" Right, I thought today we would work in threes, and each of you-". He points at us all.  
"-must sing a song.". Everyone groans.  
" Now, I know all of you can play an instrument, so you'll play for each other.".  
We nod.  
" You have fifteen minutes before performance time. Go!".

**Peeta's POV.**

I groan and bash my head against the desk. Gale give me a sympathetic look.  
" Look man, you just gotta talk to her. She'll understand." He pats me on the back.  
I look up at him, frustration pouring out of my eyes.  
" But she won't speak to me! She doesn't return my calls, my texts! It's all Glimmers fault!". I groan.  
Gale sighs.  
" Life's a bitch, ain't it?".  
I roll my eyes. " If life takes the form if Glimmer Rambin, then yes, it most certainly is a bitch."  
Gale chuckles. I groan. The balls on Tuesday, and Katniss won't even LOOK at me, how is am I gonna persuade her to go to the ba with me? God.  
" Maybe you should go over there right now. I mean, it's class. She can't exactly run away now, can she?". Gale says.  
He has a point.  
" Hmm. Yeah, I think I'll do that.". I'm about to get up, when Thresh enters the room. " Hey Kitty Kat!". He says.  
Katniss's face lights up.  
" Thresh!".  
She jumps up and... HUGS him.  
I can tell I look very jealous, because, well, I am. They sit down, and I sigh, and look out of the window, until Cinna comes in.  
" Hello!". He beams. We all wave, except from me, because you know, I'm pissed of at everyone today.  
" Right, I thought today we would work in threes, and each of you-". He points at us all. I roll my eyes.  
"-must sing a song.". Everyone groans.  
" Now, I know all of you can play an instrument, so you'll play for each other.". Gale turns around.  
" Cato!".  
Cato turns around.  
" Get over here!".  
He grins, and flops down in front of us.  
" You have fifteen minutes until performance time. Go!".

**Katniss POV.**

" Time up!". Cinna yells. We all look up, and sigh. I'm REALLY nervous. Singing? In front of the entire class? I bite my lip. Cinna turns to the whiteboard, and writes up the lost in order. I grin. I'm last. Madge groans. She's first. " Come on." She growls, dragging me to the front. I giggle and pick up the guitar, and Thresh sits at the drums. Madge steps up to the microphone.  
" I'm gonna be singing Wish you were here, by Avril Lavigne.". She says shakily. She turns to us, and gives us a nod. We start to play, and I discover Madge has a really sweet voice. She finishes, and everyone applauds. Then Glimmer stands up, and sings ' Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. It's hilarious. She keeps throwing her hair back, and walking near Peeta. Everyone's giggling by the end.  
After that I just make a mental list of everyone.  
Clove: Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson.  
Thresh: Hit Me Baby One More Time, Britney Spears. Now that one was hilarious. He strutted around the classroom, and wiggled his bum in our faces. Everyone was cracking up, even Cinna.  
Delly: You are my sunshine, Anne Murray.

Then it's Peeta's turn.

He and Gale and Cato walk up, and whisper something to Cinna. He nods.

" Ok. The guys here are gonna do a song together. Whenever your ready." He nods.  
Peeta steps up to the mic.  
" We're gonna sing Everything about you, by One direction."  
Then he closes his eyes, and starts to sing.

**Madge's POV**. ( I dunno, thought it would be Intresting :P)

Peeta closes his eyes and starts to sing.

**[PEETA MELLARK]**  
"You know I've always got your back, girl So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running I see it s just a matter of fact, girl You just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming".

It's really cute. Peeta keeps looking at Katniss. He's like singing to her. I think she's wearing down. She's blushing like mad.

**[GALE HAWTHORNE]**  
"On the other side of the world, it don't matter I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to"

Oh my god. Gale is walking towards me. He's SINGING to me. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

**[ALL]**  
"It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you."

Then their all dancing around the class. Everyone's clapping. Then Cato takes Cloves hand, and drags her up, giggling. Clove that is.

**[CATO GREEF]**  
"Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes Other guys see it but don t realize that it's m-my loving There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing"

Then Peeta takes Katniss's hand and pulls her up. Glimmer is FURIOUS. I giggle.

**[PEETA MELLARK]**  
Every minute s like the last so let s just take it real slow Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

Oh no. Gale's coming towards me. Before I know it, he's got my hand, and I'm standing next to Katniss. [GALE HAWTHORNE]  
"I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to".

I look at Katniss.

3.  
2.  
1.  
And then we start raving.

**[ALL]**  
"It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you"

**[GALE HAWTHORNE]**  
"And you have always been the only one I wanted And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it".

**[PEETA MELLARK]**  
"All we wanna have is fun But they say that we're too young Let them say what they want".

**[ALL]**  
"It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to".

**[ALL]**  
"It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you".

By the end everyone's laughing. Katniss is blushing, and it doesn't help that it's her turn.

**Gale POV.**

I grin as I take my seat again. That was fun! I watch as Katniss takes the mic. She looks pretty nervous. " Hi." She says nervously. I chuckle.  
" I'm going to sing I Want, by One Direction.". I see a certain fire in her eyes. I notice Madge is back up singer. Madge is pretty cute. She has such pretty eyes. Katniss takes a deep breath, and starts to sing.

"Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back.  
If I look inside your brain".

My eyes widen. Her voice is amazing. She's looking at Peeta, and blows him a kiss. I nudge him. He's bright red, and Glimmer's bright red with anger.

"I would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane"

She deliberately looks at Glimmer. I laugh.

"You could be preoccupied Different date, every night.  
You just got to say the word You're not into them at all You just want materials I should know because i've heard When girls say...".

She runs up behind Peeta, and starts hiding behind his back, then popping up funkily, and pretty sexily too.

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you".

She brushes his cheek with her fingers, then bounces back over to Thresh.

"You've got everything you need But you want accesories Got to hold it in your hand".

She holds out her hand. He goes to take it, and she yanks it away, a grin on her face. He chuckles.

"If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand When girls say..."  
She leaps over towards Peeta again, and hops on the desk.

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy.  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you".

"And now the boys say!".

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you".  
She jabs Peeta in the chest. He blushes.

"Be loved by you!  
I wanna, I'll stay true!  
I wanna, if you knew What you put me through But you want, you want, you want me to love you too!".  
She runs too the front again.

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, but that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you!".

"Oh, now the boys say!".

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you I want, I want, I want, another girl say I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you".

She then runs over, and kisses him on the cheek. Everyone cheers like mad. Even Cinna. Glimmer looks furious. She runs to the front, and grabs a mike.

" Hey! I have something to say!". Everyone turns around. She smiles.

" Peeta Mellark... will you go to the dance with me?".

Everyone goes silent.

**Peeta's POV.**

" Hey! I have something to say!".

I turn to face Glimmer. I'm pretty happy. Katniss just kissed me! Granted only on the cheek, but still!

Glimmer smiles, then look straight at me.

" Peeta Mellark, will you go to the ball with me?".

Crap.

" Um, I'm already going with someone.".  
I lie. She doesn't look convinced.

" Really? Who?". She demands.

" Um, Um...-".

" He's going with me, Glimmer.".

I spin around, to see Katniss standing next to me. I smile gratefully. Glimmer goes red. Then the bell rings, and Katniss and I rush out. She follows Madge, where as I wait for Gale. Then, we dart after them. " Katniss!" She turns around, her blonde hair flying.  
" Ya?". " Thanks.". She smiles.  
" No problem. It will be fun.".  
She looks sorta doubtful.  
" Do you wanna go for coffee?". " Umm...". Madge nudges her, and gives her a look.  
" Sure!". She finally says. I smile. I can finally explain why I said that in the video! Yes!

**There you go! Now, let's say... four reviews for next chapter? And in those reviews, answer me this. Should Gale ask Madge or Johanna to the ball? I'm not sure. See ya later! :D**

**Oh, in the comments, tell me who your favourite band/ singer is!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Hey Y'all! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I had major writers block... It sucks :P**

**Thanks for all the answers to my questions! I love The Pretty Reckless, One Direction, Paramore and All Time Low.**

**Oh and Gale and Madge won the vote :)**

**Sorry Sparklez! No Jale for you xD**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie :)**

**Katniss POV.**

I clench the mug off coffee, sucking all the heat out off it into my hands.

(remind you off Catching Fire muchly? :P)

Peeta flops down across from me, a smile on his face.  
I try and return it as best as I can, but I think it comes across as a grimace. He chuckles, and takes a sip of his coffee.  
I clear my throat, dreading what I know is coming next.  
" So... what do you want to talk about?" I say, cheerfully.

He smiles, and whips out his phone.

" That video Glimmer showed you...-"

" It was the complete truth, Peeta." I smile.

He looks utterly bewildered.

" What?".

" I am a self conceited, spoilt brat. And you should be with someone else. Like Glimmer."

He narrows his eyes, and studies me.

" Are you _high_?".

I chuckle, and brush a bit of blonde hair out of my face.

" Nope. It's just, your the headmistresses son. And I'm the reckless child from Malibu who pushed her father so much to the limit he sent me to boarding school in a different you really want that hanging over your head?"

I ask, eyebrows raised.

He laughs.

" Anyways, I was going to say before you interrupted me in what I must assume is drugs, was that I was talking about Glimmer in the video, not you."

My eyes widen, and I feel what I think is.. relief?

" Really?" I ask, hopefully.

He nods and smiles.

I smile back.

" Thank god. I though my first impressions had worsened since I was five and I poured chocolate milk over everyone I met as ' initiation'."

He throws his head back and laughs.

I laugh with him.

For the next two hours, we chat non stop, about everything, until my phone rings.

" Yullo?" I say, and Peeta smirks.

" Hi Kitty kat. It's Madge."

I smile.

" Hey Madgey Padgey!" I laugh.

" Shut up!" She squeals.

" Moving on, what you calling for?"

" Well, Um.. You see... The thing is.."

" Spit it out Madge!" I snap.

" Just get up here. Now."

I bite my lip.

" I'll be right there." I shut off my phone, a feeling of unease running through my body.

" Whats up with ' Madgey Padgey'? Peeta asks grinning.

I shake my head.

" I gotta go. I think something's happened. Madge told me to get up there. Now."

Peeta looks worried.

" I'll come with you."

I just nod, grab his hand and yank him out the coffee shop.

When we reach the door, I'm breathless, and Peeta's pretty flushed. I shove my key in the lock, turn and shove the door open.

Everyone is standing around, looking worried.

Some are pacing, like Annie and Johanna.

Madge is just sitting on my bed, hands clasped.

Foxface is hopping from one foot to the other.

Johanna see's me and pulls me into a hug.

" Woah, who died?" I joke.

Johanna pulls away, a look of annoyance on her face.

" You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" She says sternly.

I grin.

Madge hops up, and hands me something.

A piece of paper.

I stare at the piece of paper. It has writing on it, though the words are formed with newspaper print. I study the words, sucking them in.

**STAY AWAY FROM PEETA.**  
**HE'S MINE. OR I WILL MAKE YOUR PRETTY FACE INTO MUSH.**

I freeze. I can feel myself start to shake. I'm having a panic attack. I used to have them all the time when I was little. I squeeze my eyes shut as tears pour out of them. Why am I doing this?  
I start to violently shake this time, before everything goes black.

When I open my eyes, I'm lying on my bed. Everyone is crowded around me, looking very concerned. " Kat?".  
I look into Annie's worried green eyes.  
" This was Glimmer. I know it.". Peeta growls.  
Rue kneels down, and clutches my hand.  
" It's ok, Kat.".  
I smile. " I know. I used to have these all the time when I was little.". Madge whacks her.

" I told you! I was there for one. She fell into the water from the porch. She wasn't a very good swimmer back then. Her Mother was teaching her. We managed to pull her out, but she had a really bad one. Shaking, screaming, whacking the ground. It was so scary.".

Madge tells us all. I remember THAT holiday very clearly.  
Peeta gives me a soft smile, and reaches out and squeezes my hand.  
" Don't take her seriously. Glimmer couldn't hit you if you were stuck to the ground.".  
Foxface giggles.  
" Besides, your a karate champion.".  
Madge offers.

" Really?". Johanna says, sounding impressed.  
I smile.  
" Three time gold medalist of the USA under 18 championship.". " Have you got your medals here?". Peeta asks.  
I jump up, and pull open a drawer, and pull out a cardboard box. It's a box full of old things, that I like to look at when I'm sad.

" Oh my god! Look at this!". Madge pulls out a photo. I study it. I giggle. It's Madge and I, as little five year olds, in matching bathing suits. " Aww!". Rue coos. " Can I copy this?". Madge asks. I nod. She smiles and pops it in her bag.  
I rummage through some other stuff, that everyone takes out and study's. Photos, cards, things like that. Then I get it. I pull out my three gold medals, a red ribbon looped through each one.  
" Woah.". Foxface study's the medal. I pull out my black belt, my karate suit and a photo. It's of me and Prim. I'm in my karate suit, wearing two gold medals, and she's wearing one two. " Your little sister is sooo cute!". Annie yelps. I grin. " Ain't she just?". I smile. " This is so cool... You could like make Glimmer immobile!". Johanna yells. I grin. " For ten whole minutes.". Johanna's eyes widen.  
" Woah... Is that Gale Hawthorne?". Peeta holds up a pic.  
" No way... He's Galey Paley?". I say. Everyone looks confused. " We used to be next door neighbours... Woah...". I say, shocked.  
The picture is of me and Gale, looking sharp. I'm wearing a navy dress with a white bow on the waist, and he's wearing a black suit.  
" That's so cool!". I yell. Everyone giggles.

They help pack everything away, and then Madge asks the impeccable question. " Who are you guys going with to the ball?". She asks. I smile at Peeta.  
" I'm going with Peeta.".  
I hold up our entwined hands. Everyone starts wolf whistling. I blush. " I'm going with Marvel.". Foxface says. Again, the whooping starts. " I've not been asked.". Johanna says loosely. " Me neither." Annie adds. " Same!". Rue squeals. I grin. " What about you Madge?". She blushes. " No one yet. I'm sorting hoping Gale will ask me...".

Whoop Whoop.

" I can talk you up if you want. Me and Gale are pretty close.". Peeta offers. Madge's face lights up.  
" That would be awesome!". Madge squeals. Peeta grins.  
" Oh, Madge, you wanna come dress shopping Sunday?". I ask. She nods. " Duh!". She says. " There's a new used old dress shop opened up as well! We can create our own outfits!". She adds. I nod. " That sounds fun!". Madge checks her wrist watch. " Jeepers! It's ten o'clock! I gotta go! Don't wanna miss curfew!". She grabs her stuff. " You better come to, blondie. No boys after 10:15.". She waggled her finger. Everyone laughs, even Peeta. He kisses me on the cheek. " Bye.". He pulls apart, and I can't help but get lost on those blue orbs. " Nuh huh...". I garble. Everyone laughs again, and Peeta and Madge run out.

I sigh. I can't wait for this ball.

**There you go! Let's say... Six reviews for chapter 9? :)**

**And in those reviews, you can tell me:**

**What are your favourite books other than the hunger games?**

**And...**

**Who do you want to play Finnick?**

**Remember you can ask me anything in the reviews, and I'll answer in the next chapter.**

**Coming up Next Time...**

**A fashion crisis, a hairy disaster, a good hairy success, and a familiar shop keeper...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**TheHGgodess4ever - Aw, too late! Anyways, thanks for the kind words! It's Madge and Gale for the win apparently :P**

**fallynangelz- Thankyou!**

**SilentMockingjay- Never read those books, but I will definitely check them out! And yes, Galey Paley xD**

**JennaRae44- Thank you! That means so much!**

**Shimmer- I LOVE HARRY POTTER! :D**

**SilverNight- Cool.**

**AHeart99- Thank you very much!**

**marycontrary82- It was all in Katniss POV. Chapter 8.**

**Full thing in Katniss POV.**

I yawn as we stand in the line to get out of the school. Rue giggles. " How late did you get up in Miami?" She asks.  
I think for a moment.  
" On weekends? 12:00pm. On school days, 11:00pm. I was home schooled."  
I tell her. Her brown eyes widen. " I always wanted to be home schooled..." She says dreamily. I shake my head.  
" No. Way. this kinda school is way more fun! It's like a giant sleepover every night!" I jump up down, then stop.

Woah. I'm a lot different sice I joined this school a week ago. I remeber how set I was at making NO friends, and getting out of this stupid school. But then I realised. I have real friends here. Not just friends who want my clothes or money. Actual friends. And it was great!

I suddenly think of something.  
" Annie?"  
" Hmm?"

" Did Peeta and Glimmer go out?"  
She nods.  
" Only for like, two weeks."  
She bends forward, and whispers,  
" Then he realised she was a bitch." I laugh.

I groan as we get to the front of the queue. Standing there, with a clipboard and pen, is Glimmer. She looks up and smirks. " Ok... Annie, Rue, Johanna and Evie, you can go."  
Johanna growls.  
" It's FoxFace, not Evie." Johanna spits. Glimmer smiles.  
" I'm sorry, I just think FoxFace is a stupid name."  
Foxface narrows her eyes at her, and turns away quickly.  
Annie sighs. " Come on Katniss," She grabs my arm.  
" Not so fast, Everdeen. You can't go out looking like that."  
I look down at my outfit.  
I'm wearing a brown leather jacket, brown uggs, dark skinny jeans and a simple brown handbag.  
" What's wrong with what she's wearing?" I look to see it was Clove that spoke.  
Glimmer turns around, to face her.  
"Well, umm... The jacket isn't practical. However this is."  
Glimmer smiles, and hands me cardigan.

A cow print cardigan,

" I can't go out wearing this!" I protest.  
" It's either that, or you stay in."  
She takes a step towards me.  
" And then, you can't go to the ball. and then, I suppose Peeta will have to go with me..." She says, her voice barely a whisper. She thinks she has me right where she want me.

Well two can play at that game.

" No matter! It goes really well with my outfit." I beam.  
And then I step forward, and in the same tone she used moments ago, I add,  
" And I heard Peeta used to like cows. That's probaly what made him attracted to you in the first place."  
I say nonchalantly.  
I turn and walk towards the exit.  
Everyone's laughing.  
" That was epic!"  
Foxface high fives me.  
I grin.  
" Thank you, Thank you,"  
I stop, as someone taps me on the shoulder.

" That's my cardigan!"  
I turn around to see Delly Cartwright, looking kinda angry.  
I stare down at the piece of clothing in my hands.  
"What.. this?" I ask, unsure.  
She nods enthusiasticly.  
I smile, and drop the cardigan in her hands.  
" There you go." I beam.  
" Thankyou." Then she giggles and skips over to a bemused Clove, who was looking our way.  
I turn to face Johanna, who's doubled over in laughter.

" Ugh. Come on."  
I grab her arm and pull her away, when I hear a familar voice.

" Catnip?".  
I turn to see...

" Galey Paley?" I say.  
He grins and wraps me in a hug.  
" Hey!"  
He says.  
" Aww, its so good to see you!"  
I kiss him on the cheek.  
Someone starts tugging me on the sleeve.  
" Kat..."

I turn to see Foxface pointing at Glimmer, who is standng next to Peeta, pointing at us.  
He rolls his eyes and waves.  
I smile and wave him over.

" Hey!" I give him a kiss on the cheek.  
" You girls going into to town?"  
He asks.  
We nod.  
" You guys can come too!" Madge says.  
Johanna groans.  
" Don't be stupid Madge. Peeta can't come." She says.  
" Why?" She sounds hurt.  
" Because Katniss is shopping for her ball dress. You know it's tradition for guys not to see the girls outfit until the ball." She hisses.  
Madge scowls.

" Speaking of the ball, Madge can I ask you something?" Gale says quietly.  
Madge looks shocked.  
" Umm... Sure?"  
He grins sheepishly.  
" Will you go to the ball with me?"  
Madge blinks.  
" Oh.. Um.. Yeah."  
She smiles and pulls him into a hug.  
Gale beams and gives Peeta a thumbs up.  
I roll my eyes.  
" CUTE!"  
I spin around to see Finnick approaching us.  
Annie groans.  
" Guys let's go! We're gonna miss the bus!" Annie starts to sprint towards the door.  
Me and Johanna look at each other.  
We start to sprint after her, when Finnick yells,  
" Annie Cresta will you got to the ball with me?"  
And then we crack up when she just keeps running, shouting,  
" Yeah Sure!"

I smile at the text Peeta just sent me.

Finnick and Gale acting like excited girls over Madge and Annie :(

I text back:

Aw... Sorry :(

Peeta: It's ok :)

I smile.

" Kat.."  
" Two secs Rue."  
" KATNISS!"  
" I SAID TWO SECONDS!" I snap.  
My jaw drops as I see the entire group already on the bus.  
I start to run after them, scared I'll fall.  
" Uh.."  
They all start yelling my name.  
I reach out and they grab my hand, pulling me on.  
I laugh.

I look around the dress shop.  
Most of the dresses are pretty old, and really not in season.  
I see most of the girls split up, but Johanna stays with me.

My steely Gray eyes scan the small shop taking in the outfits.  
I look at certain dresses, and wonder how we're going to get an outfit out of them.  
I do dabble in fashion designing. I used to love it, and I was pretty good.  
I remember being in my room, the radio turned up to full, sewing and dancing with my mother. I smile at the memory.  
It was merely a month before she died. Yet I still smile.  
I hear Annie moan, and I dart onto the changing area of the shop.  
" Annie?". I ask, my voice slightly nervous.  
The door to one of the changing rooms clicks open, and Annie pops out. My eyes widen.

She's wearing a flowy blue dress that has good shape, yet is covered in a papery, light blue material dotted in disfigured white love hearts. This makes the dress look bunchy, and her figure frumpy.  
" This is the only thing I could find that's even CLOSE to what I pictured."  
She twirls around helplessly. I study her carefully. After a few moments, I speak.  
" I think I can help." I say softly.  
She looks hopeful. I smile, and walk towards her. " You have to promise me you'll let me do whatever I want.". She nods carelessly. I grin and snap my fingers.  
" Rue, the blindfold.".  
Annie looks alarmed as Rue approaches her, standing on her tip toes as she ties a black scarf around Annie's green eyes.  
" Why?". Her voice is panicky, and her hands fly up to the blindfold, before Rue slaps them away. I smile, even though I know she can't see.  
" Because we can't have you seeing my masterpiece, can we?". I say teasingly.  
And with that, I get to work.  
First, I rip off the papery, love heart material that covers the dress.  
Annie gasps as the rip runs through the tiny shop, though no one is here except from us and the shop keeper, a tired old woman who Annie informed me was called Mags. Annie starts to pat herself up and down, grasping at the blue material.  
" Am I naked? God, I'm naked aren't I? If I am, I swear to god Everdeen, I will kill you...". She mutters. Johanna rolls her chocolate brown eyes.  
" Calm it Cresta. Kat's just adjusting the dress." Johanna tells her.  
I smile, and starts to work again. She chops of some of the hem, to make the dress more styled, then uses the material for a belt, that finishes the whole thing off. " Done!". I yell.  
Annie ripped of her blindfold and gasped.

At that moment, everyone took a step back, admiring the green eyed girl.  
The light blue dress wasn't puffy, or large, but it flowed quite close to the body. The neck line was basically nothing at all. The dress was strapless, so it flowed more... right.  
The belt made the dress scrunch up that little bit it needed to, making the material flow even more. The colour complimented Annie's sea green eyes, and long black hair, and she stared at herself in awe.  
" Wow.".  
I smile.  
" You like?". But before I could get an answer, Annie had wrapped her arms around her tightly.  
" Thankyou..". She murmured.  
I give Annie a small smile.  
" Any time."

And now it was for the rest of the girls.

Rue went for a yellow dress, that was insanely short and puffy. I just removed some of the stitches, and the dress fell in length, giving it a long skirt. After that, I discovered the length was too long for poor Rue, so I chopped of some of the bottom, and used that to make a one shoulder strap. I was pretty happy with the dress, but it needed something.

I scanned the shop with my eyes, searching for something. And then I saw it. Grinning, I grabbed the ugly diamonte hair band, and easily stretched over Rue's tiny waist. After a few stitches, it was secure and good to go. Everyone loved the dress, especially Rue.

Rue had looked at herself in the mirror, and whispered to me.  
" I have never owned something more beautiful."

And all I could do was hug her.

Then it was Madge.

Madge couldn't pick out a dress, so I had to do that for her.  
But for the love if me, I couldn't find anything that would suit her.  
And it was then I saw the curtains.  
They were patterned a grey with strange, intriguing shapes, and it was just the sort if thing Madge would wear.  
But how was she gonna sew it?  
" Y-you c-c-an u-s-e tt-h-e sew-I-n-g ma-c-h-I-n-e."  
I turned as I heard the last at the counter woman speak.  
Most of it was garble, but I understood every word. I nodded a thanks, and sat at the small sewing machine.  
It took me a little while to get the shape, but soon I was seeing on the little zip.  
I look at the dress, and paused. A bow. That's what it needs.

Darting to the back of the store, I grab a silky black ribbon, and tie a cute little bow. Slipping it around the dress, I sew it on carefully.  
I'm glad to say Madge is very happy with the dress.  
" It's so... ME!". She squeaked as she twirled around.  
I laughed.

Then it was Foxface.

I didn't need to do much with her dress.  
Just cut off the hideous long sleeves on the very pretty dark green wrap dress.  
It suited her perfectly, as it matched her green eyes.

Finally, Johanna.

I knew she was gonna be tough, so I told her I would pick for her. She must trust my judgement, as she just grunted and stalked into the changing room.  
I found the most horrific black feathery dress. Like a fluffy burnt chicken. But I knew something pretty was underneath.  
I chopped away all the feathers, till al that remained was a simple black dress.  
I took a big stretch of leftover black ribbon and wrap it around the waist. And then I'm done.  
I send Annie in to help her, ten minutes later, Johanna emerges, blindfolded and dressed.  
" 3,2,1, GO!". I yell, and Johanna yanks her blindfold off her.

At first, I'm sure she hates it. She stares at herself in the mirror, a blank expression on her face. Then she turns to me.  
I see tears in her brown eyes, and she says, plain and simple,  
" Thank you for making me look pretty. For once.".

And I simply replied.  
" You've always been gorgeous Johanna. You just don't know it."

And then it was my turn. They all insist that I do my own.  
I don't mind.  
I search for ages for something, anything that fits my image in my head.  
I smirk as I pull out a golden all in one Lycra suit. Then I pause.

Hmm.

Making my way over to the sewing machine, I cut the legs apart and see them together, making a long sleeved Lycra dress. I then chop of the sleeves too. I also make to splits into side, to complete it.  
I use the last scrap of ribbon as a belt, and I'm done.  
I slip on the dress ( in the changing room of course) and walk out to the gang, who are chatting quietly. They all go eerily silent as I walk out. You could hear a pin drop.  
Finally, Annie speaks.  
" Katniss... You look..."  
She doesn't finish. She lightly pushes me in front of a mirror, and my jaw drops.  
The lycra part of the dress makes it slightly bunchy, which is good. It falls gracefully, shimmering in the white light of the store.  
The black belt gives it that final touch it needed. " I look pretty." I simply say, not tearing my eyes away from the mirror.

We are all laughing as we enter the hair dressers, carrying bags with our dresses folded neatly in to small squares.  
The hairdressers is a small shop, with six red seats. We all plop into one, waiting for the hairdressers to come out.  
They all file out in an orderly line, taking their places behind a chair. It's kinda creepy.  
I glance up at the guy that stands behind me. I'm shocked to be staring into familiar brown eyes.  
" Cinna?". I ask.  
He smiles, his gold eyeliner shimmering.  
" Why are you here?". I question.  
" I work here some weekends.".  
He picks up a lock of my hair, examining it.  
" I get bored at weekends."  
He pauses for a moment, thinking.  
" Before you object, I have a perfect idea to really... make you look more... natural."  
The words flow out of his mouth.  
I think, then smile.  
" Natural. Ok."

Ten minutes later, the hot wind of the hair dryer stops, and I gulp.  
The mirrors covered up with a grungy off white sheet, so I can't see my appearance. Cinna's smiling.  
" You ready?". He says, his voice hushed.  
I give a small nod.  
He bites his lip, and throws back the sheet.  
I gasp.

My long blonde hair, is now a natural, silky dark brown. It highlights my silver eyes, and I look just like my mother.  
I get up, and give Cinna a hug.  
" You made me look like my mother,"  
I whisper, my voice choked with tears.  
" Is she beautiful?". Rue asks when we break apart. I give her a sad smile.  
" She was. Very."  
Rue slaps her palm into her face.  
" Sorry, foot in mouth disease at it's best." She groans. I laugh, and everyone wraps me in a tight hug. " Thanks guys. Thanks a lot."

After our shopping trip, I'm exhausted.  
But I still have to go and get a silver bird necklace for Rue's dress tommorow. I left it in my locker. I reach my locker, quickly open it, grab the necklace, and slam it shut, locking it with ease. I smile.  
And that's when I see it.  
Right over on the corner I have to walk past to get to my room, with no other ways to go, is Glimmer and Peeta, in a hot... make out session.  
I'm shocked. How could he? And that's when I realise. I can never compete with the blonde beauty that is Glimmer. Never.  
I breeze past the couple, and Peeta spots me. He shoves Glimmer off him, and runs after me.  
" Katniss! Katniss!".  
I spin around.  
" Oh, Peeta. Hi!".  
I smile.  
He loos frustrated.  
" Kat, what happened back there..." He moans.  
" Peeta, it's fine."  
He looks confused.  
" What?".  
I proceed to explain.  
" When I came to this school, I wanted to get out of here. More than anything.  
Then I made friends. And I realised I wanted a quiet life. No, evil school girl enemies, or cliche fights. But that didn't happen. And if I want to make it happen... I can't get involved with you and Glimmer Rambin's love life. So.. in order to do that..."  
" You can't be with me." He interrupts.  
I nod and give him a small smile.  
" Go with Glimmer to the ball. I'll find someone else. It's good." I grin.  
He doesn't respond.  
I walk away, until he says,  
" Your hair. It's brown."  
I turn around and nod.  
" You look beautiful with it." He says dreamily.  
I give a half smile.

" Maybe that will help me find another date."

Then, I run, full speed around the next corner, slamming into... Cato.  
I inwardly groan. Cato, may be known as a nice guy, but after only being here for a week, I know he is the biggest player in the school.  
" Woah, Kitty Kat. Hold it."  
I glare at him.  
" Sorry."  
He grins.  
" No worries." He pauses.  
" Heard you and Mellark broke up."  
I roll my eyes.  
" How? It was only two minutes ago."  
He rolls his eyes this time.  
" Glimmer tweeted it."  
I sigh.  
" Why do you care?". I attack him.  
He smirks.  
" Because..."  
He takes a step closer, brushing a lock of my hair back.  
" I like you."  
I gulp.  
" And was wondering.. If you wanna go... With me?". He says loosely.  
I blink.  
" Go with you... to the ball?".  
He nods.  
I take a deep breath.  
" Sure. Why not." He grins.  
" I'll pick you up at eight." He walks off.

And with that, I'm left standing there, wondering about what I just did.

**Hey Hey! I bet your all really mad at me right now... but whatever. :P**

**I didn't upload because I was visiting my cousins then shopping for school clothes :D**

**And I got _Matched _by Ally Condie.**

**Not really started it yet.**

**I also saw that awesome limited edition hunger games book in water stones.**

**EXCITEMENT! **

**Oh, and Johanna was cast.**

**Jena Malone.**

**I pictured her as Mila Kunis to be hinest, but no one I ever want to be cast is picked :P**

**Oh, is Finnick actually cast?**

**So, in your reviews, tell me this:**

**. Have you read _Matched_? What did you think of it?**

**. Do you hate me because of what I did with Peeta and Katniss? :P**

**. What do you think of the ' Peeta/Gale ship?' Cause I though up a really cool story about them involving Peeta's sister! ( That I made up)**

**It wasn't dirty.**

**As you already know, I am evil :)**

**Oh, and I'll tell you how many people from around the world are viewing this story, as we hit 2,000 this week :D**

**And we're are two away from 3,000 :O**

**I want to say how much every one of you guys mean to me. **

**A lot.**

**Oh, two things before I go. If you ask a question in reviews, I WILL get back to you in the next chapter :)**

**And have you guys heard of Plastic Bieber? Give me your opinions of her :)**

**TweetieBird, out.**


	10. 10: Midnight Memories

**This is really just a little filler chapter until the ball. The ball doesn't happen in this chapter. Kay?**

**Oh. And I didn't get 10 reviews. I mean come on! Theirs more than TEN of you reading this.**

** 1098 ~ I assume you meant you don't like Cato and Katniss love stories xD. But, I hope you like the chapter anyways. I think you might... :)**

**Mellark3222~ Don't worry, I'm not. And thank you! :D**

**livingwithobsessions~ Aw, Sorry. And PlasticBeiber is weird! I can;t promise on getting them back together for the ball, but something happens here that I think you might enjoy... ;)**

**Finnick Is Beast ~ I'm not sure if it's Sam Claflin yet... Oh well. Well, you'll find out what was going through her head at that moment right now. An MandaSwaggie... Yuck! :(**

**74hgpeetakatniss ~ I'm only on like Chapter 5. It's good so far! But I'm reading something else, because me being the stupid person i am, bought another book and I just HAD to start it. :)**

**Sparklingjewel12 ~ Well, as you know, I am evil ;) And I **_**might **_**be getting them back together... You'll just have to wait and see.**

**SilverNight92 ~ Lol. And Thank you! I like to give people something to review about other than the story. I am sort of not sure where its going myself at the moment... Oh well. That's the fun of writing :P**

**loliluvu234 ~ Thank you! And I'm sorry it took a while... I was busy.**

**NOTE: I do not own the hunger games or Wild Child.**

**The little snippet of song at the end is Make this go on forever, by Snow Patrol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV.**

Do you know how beautiful the night sky is?  
It's mixed colours of black, deep blue and mixed in purple, with sometimes a hint of pink.  
And the stars just light it up, highlighting every colour, every shade, every drop of everything in the sky.

And it's beautiful.

As you would have guessed it's midnight.  
I snuck out of the dorm via my window about half an hour ago.  
I went down the large grassy hill just a little bit away from my dorm, and sat on the middle boulder. There are three large, grey boulders positioned on the hill, that overlooks the town.  
I am just sitting there, hands clasped.

Thinking.

When I saw Peeta and Glimmer together, you may have thought I didn't care. About that. About them. About him.

But I was really breaking inside.

You see, I never mentioned before, I had a boyfriend before I came up here.  
Gloss. I really, really liked him.  
And then, two days before I left Miami, I caught him making out with Cashmere in the closet in MY room. A tear falls down my cheek. I don't bother to wipe it away.

You all may thing I rushed into things with Peeta, but due to past experiences, I learned if you like someone, you have to make them know that. Right?  
And I really liked him. I still do.  
When I saw him and Glimmer, the old me would have ripped Glimmer's head off, then just destroyed Peeta.  
But I've changed.  
I was just too hurt to do anything. Except pretend.  
Pretend that I was fine with having my heart broken at the hands of a guy I met two weeks ago. That it was really fine the girl I hate and him were kissing right in front of me.

And pretend that I was happy.

I also remembered something tonight. A hidden memory in the back of my mind, from when I was a little five year old girl, visiting my grandparents on my mothers side in England.

_I laughed as my mother made another failed attempt to catch the green ball we were throwing back and forth. She groaned and ran to get the ball, that had landed on the back of the garden. I sighed and turned around, to see a small, orange bouncy ball at my feet._  
_I stared at it for a few moments, wondering where it came from. I looked around the large garden,for any clue at who could have thrown it, when I saw him._  
_A little boy with floppy ashen blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes, poking his head out from the side of his house. He was the boy who lived next door._  
_I picked up the ball, and held it out to him, a smile on my face._  
_" Don't be shy. You can get your ball."_  
_He smiled shyly and slowly walked towards me, as if he was scared of me. When he eventually arrived, I smiled as I dropped the ball in his outstretched hands._  
_" You don't have to be scared. I don't bite."_  
_I laughed. So did he, granted a bit nervously. I grinned at him, then held out my hand._  
_" I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."._  
_He took my outstretched hand, shaming it firmly._  
_" I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark." He said, his voice strong, all hints of fear or shyness gone now._  
_" Nice to meet you Peeta". I smile._  
_He smiles back._  
_" You have a funny accent.". He remarks._  
_I laugh._  
_" I'm American." I say proudly._  
_He looks interested._  
_" I'm English." He states._  
_" Your accent is pretty sweet." I tell him._  
_He looks confused._  
_" Sweet? Like the sugar that daddy uses to bake with?". He says._  
_I giggle and shake my head._  
_" No! As in Sweet. Cool, awesome, great!". I exclaim. He nods in awe._  
_" That's strange." He shakes his head._  
_I raise my eyebrows._  
_" Have you heard your English words?_  
_Minger?". I state._  
_" It means dirty!". He yells._  
_I sigh._  
_" I know that now."_  
_He looks down at the ground, shuffling nervously._  
_" Well, if that's what sweet is, I think your pretty sweet." I blush, and bite my lip._  
_" Thank you. So are you."_  
_He looks up, and smiles,_  
_then opens his mouth, but a voice interrupts._  
_" Katniss?". I turn around to see my mother standing on the lawn._  
_" I think we should go in for lunch now." I nod at her, then turn to Peeta._  
_" Well, bye Peeta Mellark. I'll see you around."_  
_He smiles._  
_" I hope so Katniss Everdeen."_  
_I smile and skip off to my mother, and wave at him as he runs into his house._  
_" Who was that?". My mother asks as we walk into the hallway._  
_" Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I shrug._  
_" He seemed nice."_  
_She says as I flop into a chair._  
_" Yeah. Nice." I murmer._

" Katniss?".

I jump at the sound of my name, pulling me back into reality with a thud.  
I hurtle around to see Peeta, his face highlighted in the moonlight.  
He looks terrible. His blonde hair is stuck up at all ends, his blue eyes are dull and tired, and he just stands there. Unsmiling. Any trace of the five year old boy from my memory is gone now.  
Despite his looks, I scowl when I see him.  
" What do you want?". I hiss, sitting back down on the rock, arms folded.  
He slowly approaches the rock next to me, flopping down on it.  
" I wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed to take the whole Glimmer thing pretty well. A little too well."  
My head whips around, my silver eyes narrowed at him.  
" Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just the stupid little slutty American girl that doesn't get _hurt_ if she sees the boy who supposedly likes her making out with his ex in the middle of the hallway." I sneer.  
He looks shocked.  
" It wasn't like that-"  
" **WELL WHY WE'RE YOU KISSING HER?!**" I yell. Peeta jumps.  
I sigh, turning to face the scenery again.  
" I know we weren't that serious. It was only like what, a week? But just cause it was that short, doesn't mean I can't get hurt." I say, a lot softer now.  
Peeta sighs.  
" She kissed me, Katniss."  
I laugh, a hard, cold laugh.  
" You could have pulled away."  
He stands up abruptly.  
" She was shoving me into a_ wall_ , Katniss. I was in shock. It's not everyday someone just starts kissing you in the corridor." He yells, his face red.  
I stand up too.  
" Well, that just makes it all _better_ , doesn't it? That I have to compete with one of the most powerful girls in school is ok with you. Isn't it?". I flop back down, exhausted.  
He sits down to, and we sit in silence.  
" You know, I remembered something about you." I say after a few seconds.  
He raises his eyebrows.  
" What?". He asks, a sudden interest in his voice.  
I look into his blue eyes.  
" I met you when I was five. You lived next door to my grandparents."  
I say softly.  
He thinks for a moment, then his eyes widen.  
" You were the pretty girl that lived next door during summer?". He gasps.  
I raise an eyebrow skeptically.  
" Yeah. I suppose so."  
He sits for a moment.  
I just stare out at the stars.

For the next few minutes, I forget about everything. Cato, Glimmer, The ball, the tired boy sitting next to me, and I just stare at the sky. It is just perfect for the next few minutes, until he speaks.  
" I remember something to."  
I look at him. " Hmm?"  
He nods. " It was only about two years ago." I sigh.

**Two years ago.**

_I shove my hands into my short pockets._  
_It's an unusually hot day in England, and I'm taking my sister to her friend Julia's house. It's the peak of summer, and their are many children running around._  
_Prim clings on to my hand, like she's afraid to let go._  
_I think she might._  
_After the car accident three years ago, I was in a coma for an entire month. They were gonna cut off my life machine, but I woke up just as the doctor came into to do so._  
_I give her a warm smile._  
_" You ok? " I ask._  
_The eleven year old girl just nods._  
_We turn into a house with a freshly mown lawn, and a shiny orange car. We're about to knock on the door, when a voice startles me._  
_" It's open."_  
_I jump as a boy pops out from the side of the car. My eyes widen. He has startling blue eyes, and short stubble on his face. His floppy blonde hair is swept back by his hands, and he's shirtless._  
_Wow._  
_" You can just go in. Julia's waiting."_  
_Prim nods, and dashes into the house, pushing the door closed. I stare at the white door._  
_" Bye then." I mutter._  
_The boy chuckles._  
_I turn to face him._  
_" I guess I'll be going then,". I say, and start to walk away._  
_" No! You can stay. It's pretty boring out here."_  
_I bite my lip._  
_" Are you sure?". He nods. I smile, and lean on the front of the car._  
_" So, is this your house?". I gesture to the cottage._  
_He shakes his head. " I babysit Julia."_  
_I roll my eyes._  
_" And now Prim."_  
_He laughs._  
_" It's really no trouble. Julia can get a bit lonely sometimes."_  
_I nod._  
_" Well, it's a nice car. Is that yours?". I suggest._  
_He grins and nods._  
_" Yup. You like?". I smile and nod._  
_" It's really... orange."_  
_He laughs._  
_" Yeah. It's my favourite color."_  
_I raise my eyebrows._  
_" Orange?"._  
_He shakes his head._  
_" The colours Sunset. A mixture of yellow, orange, and a drop if punk mixed in. Oh and some red. I painted it myself.". He says proudly._  
_I nod._  
_" Wait. Your old enough to drive?". He blushes._  
_" No. I just like to show off."._  
_He mutters._  
_I laugh and slap his arm._  
_" It's ok. I've got a little green mini up in my grandparents garage."_  
_He smiles._  
_" What's your name anyway?". He asks as he wipes down the bonnet._  
_" Katniss. You?"._  
_" Peeta. Nice to meet you. Again."_  
_I pause. " Again?"_  
_He stops._  
_" Yeah. We met when we were five. I live next door to your grandparents."_  
_I think for a minute._  
_" Your orange ball boy?". He nods._  
_" Oh! I'm sorry. I have a really bad memory."_  
_He shrugs._  
_" It's okay."_  
_He takes the soapy sponge off the car, and flicks into the bucket. At least that's where it was aimed for. I gasp as a foamy pile of bubbles lands on my arm._  
_His eyes widen._  
_" Katniss, I'm so sorry."_  
_I act hurt._  
_" Peeta! That's so cruel. I'm leaving." I turn, and quickly grab the other foamy sponge. " Katniss! Come back."_  
_I stop, then turn around, quickly flicking some foam at him._  
_He gasps._  
_" Oh it's on." He sneers._  
_I narrow my eyes._  
_" It's on, like donkey kong." I retort._  
_He grabs a bucket and chucks water at me._  
_I squeal, and duck behind the car. I slowly shuffle around the car, and grab the hose._  
_I smile. And then I'm screaming as a bucket of cold water pours over my head._  
_I look up to see Peeta on top of the car._  
_I narrow my eyes, and in a split second, spin the tap to turn the water on, and aim the hose at him._  
_He jumps as water soaks him to the skin._  
_" Katniss!". He runs on to the lawn, and trips over. I gasp._  
_" Peeta?". I run over, then trip over next to him._  
_We just lie down, staring at the sky, laughing._

_And then the sprinklers turn on._  
_We gasp, then start laughing._

That was a good day.

My mouth twitches at that memory. I run my hands through my hair.  
" I can't believe I forgot about that."  
I say softly, shaking my head.  
I keep my eyes to my front, but I can hear Peeta shuffling closer. I bite back a smile. " You were a really nice guy. Back then."  
I mutter. Peeta shakes his head.  
" I still am! Please, tell me someone's never kissed you out of the blue."  
I think for a moment. Well.  
There was Brutus. I shudder at the memory of that huge gross bags lips on mine. Oh. I get what he means now.

I turn to Peeta, and just nod. A simple nod.  
I then hop of the rocks, and lie back on the soft, green grass, star gazing.  
Peeta hops down and joins me, his body lying very close to mine. It sends shivers down my spine. I am just too tired of being angry with him.  
" Katniss?".  
" Yeah?". " Your the prettiest girl I've ever met."  
I chuckle at his words.  
" What about Glimmer?". I tease, giving him a sideways glance.  
He sighs, his face stonily serious.  
" I _used_ to think Glimmer was pretty. I suppose she still is. But she doesn't have inner beauty."  
I bite my lip, studying him carefully.  
" What do you mean?". I ask.  
He closes his eyes.  
" Glimmer's a bitch. She's just. so. _mean._"  
I nod. He rolls over, so he's on his knees, looking down on me. My legs are sprawled out in between his. I bite my lip again.  
" But you... Your just... nice."  
I laugh.  
" Nice? I once tried to blow up one of my Dad's girlfriends. Your calling me '_nice_'?".  
He rolls his eyes.  
" Yeah. I am. I'm just the twit that let Glimmer kiss me." He runs his fingers through his hair.  
I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.  
When I open them, I can't seem to take my eyes of his lips. Soft, and pink, tired from all the sorry's he uttered. No other guy that's ever cheated on me has ever said sorry, and sounded like they meant it. I press my lips together.  
" Peeta?". I whisper.  
" Yeah?". He says huskily.  
" You are sorry, right?". I ask, my voice still a whisper.  
His blue eyes lock onto mine, shining in the moonlight.  
" I am truly sorry. I am so sorry I ruined everything, that I hurt you, and that I let Glimmer kiss me.". I nod, and sit up, my face just inches away from his.  
" I'm glad you are sorry. But Peeta?".  
He looks up.  
" Did you ever want to... Kiss... Me?". I say shyly.  
He looks at my lips, his eyes dreamy.  
" Yes. A lot." I smile.  
" But, you know what the real question is?". He says softly, his thumb brushing over my cheek. I shake my head.  
" What it would be like to kiss you."  
And with that, his lips come crashing down on mine.

The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could,  
The first kiss and the first time, that I felt connected to anything.

**There we go! :D**

**So, I might not be able to update as often, as school starts in 10 days, then I have this 24/24 author collaboration to write for, so yeah.**

**But, here's your questions :**

**. Did you like it?**

**. I incorporated one of my favourite sayings in this chapter. Can you find it?**

**. I need a dance song for the ball chapter ( the next one ). Can you give me one?**

**Let's have... 7 reviews for Chapter 11. It's the ball chapter, so yeah. **


	11. Important Authors Note

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**As you know, in the last chapter, I asked you for some song ideas thta you thought would be a good song for a cute, lovey dovey,**  
**awesome slow dance kinda thing in the next chapter, which is the masquerade ball. So, I have narrowed the song options down to 4 different songs. I have included links to youtube videos if you would like to listen to them. They are:**

**Lawson: Taking Over me.**

Link: /uqsSKINniQQ

**Bruno Mars: Talking to the moon.**

Link: /x94m407UJSI

**Olly Murs: Dance with me tonight.**

Link: /ZUFJo3dDbY8

**Avril Lavigne : I'm with you.**

Link: /1aFied2YYVg

**Please choose wisely as this will be the sort of key centre in the chapter.**

**Remember, you can PM me with ideas, and in your reviews you can ask me questions, which I will answer in the following chapter. Thank you! :D**

**~ Tweetie.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Part One.

Authors note: I'm really, really, really, really, sorry for the long wait! It's just in the past few months, I've had a lot on my plate, but I've reviewed the story, and decide to change the way I write it. From now on, the story won't be in like a certain person's POV. I also still hope that you all read and review this story. It's just I've kind of been a little depressed lately. Just everything that's happened since after summer…. I still tried to write. I would sit down at my laptop, and try to come up with something, but I couldn't. I'm really SORRY. But I've decided to throw myself into my writing now, to take my mind off it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11.

The blinding flash went off from the professional looking black camera. Foxface nearly fell over, her hand covering her well made up eyes. Annie laughed, showing off her pearly white teeth. She ran over and collected the camera from the tri pod. She looked down and smiled. "This is a great photo!" She squealed. She passed the camera to Foxface, Foxface to Rue, Rue to Madge and so on, until it reached the small, slender hands of Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss's soft, grey eyes wandered over the image on the camera.

She smiles at Annie's gorgeous dark hair, twisted into a sweet updo. Her figure hugging blue dress, bringing out her sea green twinkly eyes. Rue's dark curly hair and her yellow one shoulder strap dress, with the diamanté belt around the waist. Madge's blonde hair in a curly side bun, her sky blue eyes sparkling, and the cute grey patterned dress, with the black bow around the waist. Foxface and her long, red hair braided to the side neatly, lying on her pretty green wrap around dress. Johanna, with her large, chocolate brown messy bun, and her well fitted black dress, with the chunky ribbon belt. When you looked properly, you could see a glint of happiness in her chocolate brown eyes.

Then there's me.

I look so different in my stunning, gold dress. The belt really helps it look gorgeous, and my hair is just all pushed to the side. I look… pretty. I guess.

"Mask time! "

I spin around, dropping the camera on Annie's bed. Rue grins, picking up a white plastic bag. "As you all know, this is a masquerade ball. So that means…. Masks! "She grins. I smile and shake my head at her excitement. She rakes deep into the bag. Taking out mask after mask and chucking them at everyone. When my mask finally arrives, I hold it, taking in its appearance. The mask is a mixture of black and gold glittery swirls, making it a dark, delightful looking accessory. I pop it on, and walk over to the mirror. Adjusting it, I smile. I'm hardly recognizable. I grin.

Perfect.

We rush down the marble staircase, leading to the main hall where the dance will be. I linger back a bit, not really knowing what to expect.

Sorry to interrupt, dear readers, but let me make something clear. You who are teenagers, or adults, or really anyone who has experienced this, may understand that Katniss is going through one of the stages of heartbreak. This stage is where you decide the best thing to do is act like you don't care. Like you're perfectly fine. This is also called denial. Miss Everdeen decided to go to the ball with Cato, in my opinion, to try and move on from Mr. Mellark, to prevent herself from heartbreak. Even after her encounter with Peeta last night, she still believes that it's best to let him go. I'm not entirely certain what's going to happen next, but from personal experience, the next stage of this emotional adventure may be to crash and burn.

Let's get on with the story.

At the bottom of the staircase, stands Gale, Finnick, Marvel and Cato, looking slightly out of place.

Foxface grins as Marvel sticks his arm out. She takes it happily. Gale and Finnick do the same.

Cato flashes me a sexy smirk.

"You look very pretty tonight, Kitty Kat."

I want to gag at his pet name for me, but instead I smile.

"Thanks."

I take his arm, and he pulls me close. Too close, for my liking. I try and smile it off though. Gale looks at me in concern. I just shake my head slightly.

"What happened Catnip?" He whispers quietly in my ear.

I look at Cato, and surprisingly, he smiles.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'll wait outside the door." And he leaves.

I look up at Gale, trying to hold in the tears. He notices. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"It all turned to shit, Gale. That's what happened."

He looks at me sadly.

"But Peeta said he explained. He said – "

"I know he did!" I yell.

"But… Even if I do take him back, which I so want to, Galey, I really do, we're never going to be free of her. Glimmer. She's just going to keep doing this, over and over again. And I'm going to keep getting hurt. And I….. I can't break again Galey. Not like after Saul."

Saul was my old boyfriend. Gale had to watch as he flirted with other girls, cheated on me so many times, and he had to watch as I slowly fell apart.

Gale shakes his head.

"But Peeta's different! He's nothing like Saul! You can't keep using what that scumbag did to make Peeta pay! Your making Peeta break inside because of something Glimmer did, Catnip!" He shakes me a little by the shoulders.

His voice softens.

"You'll see, ok? Give him a chance."

I sigh. "Maybe…. But not tonight. Tonight isn't the time for tears. Ok?"

He nods, and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"Just…. Try. And you'll never regret it."

I smile.

We walk towards the door, where Madge and Cato awkwardly stand waiting for us.

"Ready?" Cato says cheerily, extending his arm.

I nod, taking his arm gently.

Just before we enter, Gale whispers, " Be careful tonight." And walks away. I open my mouth to say something, but he's already walked away.

I glance over at Madge, as she gives me an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, I watch as the large doors open, and the night that either makes me, or breaks me, begins.


End file.
